


Second Chances

by writemydreams



Series: To Love a Vampire [8]
Category: D (Band), MEJIBRAY, Nega (Band), Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, It's attempted, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: The desire for blood and sex brings Hakuei to Kabuki-cho one night. A chance encounter at a nightclub brings MiA into his life, giving him a second chance at love and happiness after the death of his beloved wife.For those concerned about the rape tag: the rape and non-con elements begin in Chapter 6. There is attempted date rape in Chapter 1.There are plenty of tags for dark content, but at the heart of this fic it is a love story between Hakuei and MiA.





	1. Deceptions

**Author's Note:**

> First drafts made in 2014, first posting in 2016. Hopefully ending in 2017.

**Title:** Second Chances  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)**write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** past Hakuei x OFC, brief OMC x MiA, overall Hakuei x MiA  
**Genre:** AU, supernatural, vampires. Historical as this fic is set in the 1980s.  
**Warning:** Language, attempted date rape  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me but the writing/story and the original characters are mine.  
**Chapters:** 1/12  
**Summary:** The desire for blood and sex brings Hakuei to Kabuki-cho one night. A chance encounter at a nightclub brings MiA into his life, giving him a second chance at love and happiness after the death of his beloved wife.  
**Author's Comment:** At long last, I'm posting the (longer than planned) side-story that came to me when I was writing When Nightmares Become Reality. I had a vague backstory in mind for the two of them at that time and over the months between that fic and now I've fleshed it out even more. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I would ever get this fic posted because every time I read Chapter 1 I found something new to hate about it. I first wrote it at the end of 2014 and have gone through periods of ignoring it and then working on it. But finally I have a version I'm content with. Not 100% happy, but content. It's MUCH better than the version I nearly posted in January. I don't have a set posting schedule planned but I will try my best to have a chapter out every one to two weeks. That will depend on several factors though. I'll try not to take forever between updates at least.

  
Kabuki-cho was a vampire’s ideal feeding grounds. Sex and alcohol saturated the popular entertainment district while bars and nightclubs lined the streets. Hakuei had come here for a night (at least an hour or so) of pleasure. Blood packs weren’t satisfying him as they usually did. Neither were his empty bed and widower’s life. Hakuei craved intimacy… with a human because he continued to reject the vampires eager to share his bed. Some, no doubt, hoping to fill the hole in his heart that Kana had left behind. Hakuei suppressed the thought. Now was neither the time nor place to grieve for her.  
  
Hakuei side-stepped the touts accosting passersby with flyers. He knew the types of clubs they advertised for. The ones with pictures of beautiful, scantily clad women giving the camera inviting smiles. Clubs where a man could pay extra to have some _private_ time with the staff. Trashy establishments like those had always repelled him. There was a particular nightclub he favored here. It was more upscale—suiting his tastes; he’d always preferred high quality—so the clientele were higher class than the patrons of the cheap bars that thrived on exploiting the young and beautiful. Hakuei nodded to the bouncer as he entered the building. The dance floor was packed with couples and groups while there were a few open tables and available seats at the bar. Hakuei slid onto a bar stool and signaled one of the bartenders.  
  
A girl in a black dress approached him. “What can I get you tonight?” She gave him a flirtatious smile as she toyed with her blue braid.  
  
“Rum and coke.”  
  
“Sure.” She started a tab then went to mix the drink.  She returned with it, flirty smile still in place. “Can I get you anything else?” She practically purred the words.  
  
Beautiful as she was, Hakuei felt no draw to her. “No, thank you.”  
  
Disappointed by his lack of interest the girl practically flounced off. Hakuei held back a sigh as he sipped the drink. Would he be able to find a partner at all? Any woman he slept with reminded him too much of Kana. She’d been dead for five years now and taking a woman to bed still felt like a betrayal to her memory. Hakuei knew she wouldn’t want him to isolate himself like this. Wouldn’t want him bound to the memory of a dead woman. Regardless, it felt wrong.  
  
Hakuei eventually moved to a table to get some peace. His thoughts were too conflicted at the bar. He was midway through his third drink and contemplating a fourth when he noticed a young brunette wearing a leather jacket over a skimpy shirt and painted on gray jeans being led to the bar by a man with green hair and a trench coat. The brunette was stunning. Had he been alone, Hakuei would’ve gone to him. Asked him to have a drink with him. Men didn’t gave him the same moral dilemma that women did. Hakuei lowered his beer as he watched the pair take seats at the bar. Green Hair was talking, gesturing about something while the brunette listened. If Hakuei wanted he could hone in on their conversation. Catch the brunette’s name. See if he was enjoying the date or…  
  
Or he could stay away. If he were this man’s date, he wouldn’t want someone else coming over to flirt with him. Hakuei finished his beer and cursed. He’d _finally_ found someone who intrigued him. Only someone had beaten him to his company first. It seemed he needed that fourth drink after all. Hakuei got up and approached the bar, pausing as a commotion broke out near the dance floor.  
  
“You fucker!” A woman in a red dress screamed. Makeup was smeared down her face as she shouted at the man in front of her. “I can’t believe you CHEATED on me HERE!” She drew her hand back and slapped him with all her might, so angry she was shaking.  
  
Holding his face the man stumbled back. “Hanako, sweetie, don't make a scene,” he protested.  
  
“Cheater!” Hanako screamed. She hit him again then flounced away while the man all but fled in embarrassment. How despicable. He should be humiliated that he would betray his partner so publicly. And then to accuse _her_ of making a scene.  
  
Hakuei turned away in disgust. Once more his gaze landed on the beautiful brunette he couldn’t forget. He clenched his fists as he watched Green Hair fish a suspicious bottle out of his coat and pour two drops into his distracted date’s martini before pocketing it again. How dare he! Green Hair already had a beauty at his side, yet was so cowardly that he had to resort to drugs to bed the brunette. Hakuei marched towards the pair and seized the tainted martini as the brunette reached for it. Both stared at him in shock.  
  
“What the fuck, man?” Green Hair whined.  
  
“I have no tolerance for rapists,” Hakuei spat. “Tell your date what you just put in his drink.”  
  
“R-Rapist?” Green Hair spluttered. “What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t put anything in MiA’s drink!”  
  
“Taka?” the brunette—MiA— frowned. He glanced from Hakuei to his would be rapist. “What’s going on? Did you touch my martini?”  
  
Taka glared at Hakuei. “Nothing is happening, MiA. This guy’s just nuts.” He slid off his stool and rose to his full height in an attempt to look more intimidating. The attempt failed miserably due to Taka barely reaching his shoulder.  
  
Hakuei shot the man a contemptuous look before turning to MiA. The brunette’s face was a mix of emotions: confusion, uncertainty. Worry. “MiA,” he said. A beautiful name for a beautiful man. “I was on my way to the bar when the couple started fighting. When I looked away I saw this man take a bottle out of his jacket and pour some into your drink.” He set the martini in front of Taka. “Tell your date the truth. Tell him that you drugged his drink.”  
  
“MiA, come on, you can’t believe this creep!” Taka complained. “He’s obviously lying. He wants you for himself so he’s trying to make me look bad.”  
  
Hakuei scoffed. “Try? I do not have to _try_ to make you look bad. Your actions do that for you. Not only are you a coward but you’re a liar. Now confess.”  
  
MiA frowned. “Taka, if he’s lying then there’s no harm in you having a sip.” He nudged the martini closer to Taka. “Prove him wrong.”  
  
Taka looked insulted. “MiA,” he whined. “You seriously think I drugged your drink? I’m a cop! I’d never do that to you. Or anyone!”  
  
“Drink the martini then,” Hakuei said.  
  
MiA’s eyes narrowed as Taka wet his lips. His gaze flicked from the martini to MiA and Hakuei then back to the tainted drink again. “Taka,” the brunette growled. “Your refusal to drink is telling. Did you drug my martini?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Then drink it.” One more anxious look made MiA’s patience snap. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he seethed. “I agree to go out for drinks with you and you plan to date rape me? You sick coward!” he flung the martini in Taka’s face. “How long have you been plotting this? Ever since you met me?”  
  
“N-No,” Taka stammered. “I…”  
  
MiA didn’t give him a chance to continue. He shoved away from the bar balling his hands into fists. “I can’t believe you would do something so low! You’re a fucking cop,” he hissed. “You’re working undercover to _stop_ the sale of drugs and you use one on me! You’re despicable! I’m reporting you.”  
  
Hakuei watched, impressed by the fire coming from the deceptively fragile brunette. While he’d needed assistance in learning the truth about the contents of his drink he certainly didn’t need a rescuer now.  
  
“MiA, it wasn’t… I…” Taka tried to argue back.  
  
MiA gritted his teeth. “Shut the fuck up, Taka. I don’t need to hear you lie to me. Get out of here. Now,” he growled. “I will punch you in your fucking face if you _ever_ talk to me again.”  
  
Hakuei seized Taka’s jacket as he got up. “Hand over the drug first.”  
  
“Why, you need it so you can get laid?” Taka sneered.  
  
Hakuei rolled his eyes. As if he would need to coerce a human into his bed. “Take a good look at me, you desperate fool. Do you truly believe that I would have to drug someone in order to have sex with them?” He was well aware of his good looks and how both genders wanted his attention.  
  
Taka scowled then swore, shoving the bottle into Hakuei’s hand. “There! Take it,” he spat. “Have _fun_ with MiA.” The look he shot the brunette made Hakuei uneasy. He brushed Taka’s thoughts, disgusted yet unsurprised to find the coward plotting to blame MiA for the entire ordeal.  
  
_“I’ll tell the Chief that MiA seduced me. Then he was embarrassed so he lied. Made up a story about how I drugged him and made him have sex with me. He’s young. Unimportant. Chief will never believe him over me.”_  
  
Hakuei pulled Taka closer. He would not see MiA punished for this man’s cowardice. “Do not even _consider_ pinning the blame on MiA.” There was authority behind his next words, a compulsion that no human could resist. “Take responsibility for your cowardice and confess to your boss. Tell him you took advantage of MiA, that you planned to drug him. You will never speak to MiA again and if you even _think_ of drugging someone, I will find you.” He pushed thoughts of the consequences into Taka’s mind and watched the color drain from his face. “Well?” he snapped.  
  
“Y-Yes.” White as a sheet Taka bolted for the door without looking back.  
  
Shaking his head Hakuei turned to MiA. “Are you alright?”  
  
“I'm fine. I… Thank you for intervening,” the brunette said. He raked his hand through his hair with a gusty sigh. “I never thought he would do something so awful. He’s a coworker. He’s nice… or at least I thought so. Then he tries to drug me on a date.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Hakuei dumped the bottle into the empty martini glass. “You’re a very beautiful man, MiA. Desperate perverts like Taka are everywhere so you need to be careful from now on.” People like MiA were ideal targets for the depraved. Hakuei knew several vampires who would be all over him wanting to sink their fangs into his throat while they fucked him. It pained him to picture MiA at a vampire’s mercy.  
  
MiA’s lips curved into a smile. “Thanks. You are too… though you haven’t told me your name yet. Who are you?”  
  
“Hakuei.”  
  
“My name is MiA. Though you already heard that.” MiA sighed as he zipped his jacket. “I’m really glad you caught him. Otherwise I’d be a drugged out mess.” He shuddered at the thought.  
  
“As am I.” Hakuei indicated Taka’s vacated stool. “May I sit with you?”  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
Hakuei sat down. “Thank you. I’d offer to buy you another drink, but I imagine you’d prefer to leave this place. If you let me I’d like to walk you to the train station.” Seeing MiA narrowly escape being date raped had roused his protective instincts.  
  
MiA arched an eyebrow. “Is that a roundabout way of asking me to leave with you?”  
  
Hakuei laughed. Definitely a lot of fire and personality wrapped up in a gorgeous little package. “I prefer a direct approach to finding a date. That’s not what I’m looking for though. You’ve only just met me on the night your coworker tried to drug me. After that experience, you surely don’t want to leave with me. Nor would I ask you to do so.”  
  
MiA smiled sheepishly. “You must think I’m crazy for saying this after what just happened, but I wouldn’t mind leaving with you. Not to go to a love hotel or to your apartment, but to walk with you. You’re honest. And you’re not expecting me to fall into bed with you for saving me.”  
  
“I’m not that arrogant. And I don’t think you’re crazy. “  
  
“I imagine a lot of people want to fall into bed with you,” MiA said. “You’re hot. Really hot.” Blue-contacted eyes looked Hakuei over in approval before roaming up over his chest and to his face. Every moment with MiA was endearing him to Hakuei even more. He’d come to Kabuki-cho for blood and sex, but he couldn’t imagine taking the former. There was no rush for the latter.  
  
“They do.” Again he thought of the vampires who all but threw themselves at him. The humans who looked at him eagerly hoping to catch his attention. Perhaps the reason he was drawn to MiA was because the brunette wasn’t trying to get in his pants.  
  
“Do you let them?”  
  
“Not often.”  
  
MiA grinned. “I bet that frustrates them.” He laughed then reached out to curl his fingers around a lock of Hakuei’s bright pink hair. “I like your hair. You look like a rock star with your tattoos and your pink hair.”  
  
“My friend would be delighted,” Hakuei said dryly. “He insisted I dye my hair a lighter color because ‘it’s a good way to brighten my life.’” He glanced down at his hair. “I’m not sure it works but I’ve grown fond of the color.”  
  
“You weren’t at first?”  
  
“Definitely not,” Hakuei laughed. “I’ve had black hair most of my life so dyeing my hair pink was a drastic change.”  
  
“I’m guessing your friend has colorful hair too?”  
  
“Pink like mine though his is cotton candy pink with streaks of black. We’ll be keeping his lover busy this weekend—he’s adjusting our colors this weekend.” Hakuei wondered what MiA would think of Tsuzuku and Koichi if they were ever to met. Koichi with his pastel pink hair and his blue eyes, unafraid of mixing colors and patterns while Tsuzuku tended to shy away from anything brighter than red.  
  
“Well, I think pink suits you. I’ve never met a guy with pink hair before but it looks good on you. It seems to fit your personality too. I can tell you don’t give a fuck about what someone else thinks about you. So the hair and tattoos fit.”  
  
Hakuei shrugged. “The opinions of others matter little to me.” He didn’t care if people scowled at him for having dyed hair and tattoos. Each one was a decoration. Artwork. The body was a canvas after all and if he wanted to splash color and designs onto his canvas, then he would. And no one could stop him.  
  
“Good. I’m kind of jealous,” MiA touched Hakuei’s hair again. “I used to dye my hair blonde, but I haven’t been able to at my work.”  
  
Hakuei studied him as he pictured him with blonde hair rather than his natural black. “You’d look good as a blonde.” MiA was beautiful so he could easily work any color or style. “Wait, you’re not allowed to dye your hair but Taka can?” Speaking the man’s name left a foul taste in his mouth. At least he would never trouble MiA again. Perhaps he should make it so Taka could never trouble _anyone_ again. He could hunt him down and drink his blood. Show him the horror of having something done against your will.  
  
MiA shrugged. “Like I said, Taka works undercover so he’s allowed to dye his hair to blend in with his suspects. I hate him for what he tried to do, but I envy his freedom.” He wrinkled his nose as he fiddled with his hair. “I wish I had that same freedom. I’d love to dye my hair blonde and wear color contacts to work. But I can’t.”  
  
“Your blue contacts look nice with your hair.”  
  
MiA smiled. “Thanks. I like blue… sometimes I wear green or purple, but the blue is my favorite.”  
  
Hakuei hesitated, wondering if he was pushing things, then laid his hand over MiA’s. “Would you like to go somewhere else? We could go to a restaurant if you’re hungry. Or there’s probably a Starbucks still open if you’d like a coffee.”  
  
“Let’s get out of here.”  
  
Hakuei paid his tab then escorted MiA outside. Kabuki-cho was unfortunately lacking in five star restaurants making it impossible for him to give MiA the best. Or would such an establishment make him uncomfortable? He’d gone to Kabuki-cho on a date after all. “Where would you like to go?”  
  
“I’m kind of hungry.” MiA’s stomach took that moment to growl, making him blush and Hakuei smirk.  
  
“Your stomach confirms that.” Hakuei laughed as he studied the man at his side. MiA was more than just a pretty face: there was strength and pride to him. Similar to Kana in some ways despite the differences in their outward appearances. Kana. Would her face cross his mind whenever he found someone? He’d loved her for over three hundred years and experienced so much with her. He would still be with her if she hadn’t been murdered. It was only natural that moving on would be difficult.  
  
“Hakuei?” MiA’s warm hand on his arm drew him back to the present. “Are you okay? You looked so sad all of a sudden.”  
  
“I was thinking of my late wife.” Hakuei drew MiA closer at his startled intake of breath. He’d only known this man for less than an hour and he already felt more of a pull to him than to any vampire these last few years.  
  
MiA squeezed Hakuei’s hand. “I’m sorry about your wife. Did she die recently…?”  
  
“It’s been a few years. We married at a young age and thought we’d be together forever. Moving on hasn’t been easy for me.” More like impossible. Yet here he was, opening up to a human he’d just met about a deeply personal loss. “I’m trying though. She wouldn’t want me to deny myself the chance to love again.”  
  
“I can imagine it’s been hard,” MiA agreed then he smiled at Hakuei. “I do hope you weren’t looking for someone to start a meaningful relationship with in Kabuki-cho.”  
  
Hakuei chuckled. “I didn’t come to Kabuki-cho for a relationship. I merely wanted a drink and some good sex.” He wouldn’t be getting either tonight but he didn’t mind.  
  
“Have you found either of those yet?”  
  
“Alcohol, yes, but I didn’t think I’d find a suitable partner at all until I saw a gorgeous brunette walk in. Sadly he already had a date… and the guy turned out to be an asshole. Tried to drug him so I had to intervene.” Hakuei reached out to smooth MiA’s hair back. “The moment you entered the club I couldn’t take my eyes off you. You were so beautiful and I haven’t felt such an attraction to someone since Kana died. I liked you even more when you shouted at Taka.”  
  
MiA swallowed. “What would you have done if I was alone?”  
  
“Exactly what I did earlier. I would have asked to sit with you and if I could buy you a drink.”  
  
“And if I said no?”  
  
Hakuei shrugged. Rejection wasn’t something he was accustomed to but he wasn’t going to be nasty about it. “I would have left you in peace.”  
  
“Not all guys would do that.”  
  
“I’m not like most guys,” Hakuei said simply. “All I want tonight is to have dinner with you and then walk you to the train station.” He started walking again pausing as he noticed MiA eyeing Hub. Koichi had dragged him there for fish and chips a few times and their food was good if not greasy. “Would you like to eat here?”  
  
“I can give you that.” MiA rubbed his stomach as it growled again. “Here’s good.” He walked down the stairs and pulled the door open, holding it for Hakuei before heading inside. They found a table near the bar and ordered lemonade with their fish and chips. If MiA wasn’t drinking alcohol then neither would he.  
  
“Tell me, MiA, what’s your role in the police station?”  
  
MiA shrugged. “I’m sort of an officer.”  
  
Hakuei snorted. “How is one sort of a police officer?”  
  
“I don't actually do anything to help the public,” MiA said dryly. “I have a desk job so I do a lot of paperwork. Bring senior detectives their coffee. Take notes at meetings. It’s… kind of boring. I keep hoping I’ll get promoted to something where I can actually be out in the field.”  
  
Hakuei nodded. “I’m sure you will.  Just give it time; you’re still young.”  
  
“And you’re not?” MiA teased.  
  
Hakuei laughed. He hadn’t considered himself ‘young’ in a very long time. He wondered how MiA would react if he knew that the man across from him was a vampire born during the Sengoku Jidai. “I’m an old soul.”  
  
“Well your body looks very young.” MiA looked him over then smiled. “What about you? Where do you work?”  
  
“I’m the head of security for a company.” It wasn’t much of a lie, but it was still a lie. Hakuei hoped he wouldn’t have to tell MiA too many of those. He didn’t want to lie to this man when he felt like something would come out of this meeting.  
  
MiA’s eyes widened. “Wow, really? I bet that’s interesting.”  
  
“It can be. Sometimes there’s a lot of paperwork. Boring meetings with people who don’t want to hear my advice on how to improve security. Want to know a secret?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I hate paperwork.”  
  
MiA burst out laughing. “So do I.”  
  
Hakuei reached for MiA’s hand and squeezed it. “I think we’ll get along well.”  
  
“Me too.” MiA smiled at him.  
  
  
After dinner (Hakuei insisted on paying) he walked MiA to the train station. “I do wish we’d met under better circumstances but I enjoyed talking and having dinner with you. Can I see you again?”  
  
“I’d like that. What are you doing Friday night?”  
  
“Taking you out to dinner?” Friday was three days away so it’d give him a chance to feed. He didn’t want to risk biting his date… not that he expected their second date to extend past dinner. If it did, he wanted to be prepared. There was something repelling about the thought of biting bright, warm MiA who had no idea that his rescuer was a vampire. If MiA stayed in his life Hakuei would tell him the truth. Eventually.  
  
MiA laughed. “You’re cute. Yes, we are going to dinner. I’ll give you my number so we can figure out a time and place.” He unzipped his jacket pocket to take out a small notebook and pen. They exchanged numbers, Hakuei tucking MiA’s into his wallet. “I’ll call you when I get home. And thanks… for everything.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
MiA smiled at him. “I’ll talk to you later.” He waved goodbye then passed through the turnstile. Hakuei watched him go, waiting until he’d disappeared from view before turning away.  
  
It seemed he’d found his second chance after all.  
  
**Notes**  
1) Originally Hakuei had black hair and MiA was blonde. Then I recalled how conservative Japan was and knew there was no chance MiA could get away with blonde hair at work. He'll be blonde eventually. Hakuei's pink hair came to me on a whim and is inspired by his look in "Rainbow"  
2) The first three chapters of this fic will be strictly centered around Hakuei and MiA, but Tsuzuku and Koichi will be coming in later. Along with some other vampires.  
3) Word of warning in advance: this story will take on a very dark turn. MiA's vampire origins aren't happy ones. 


	2. Dates

 

 **Title:** Second Chances: Dates  
 **Author:**  [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[ **write_my_dreams**](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:**  past Hakuei x OFC, Hakuei x MiA  
 **Genre:**  AU, supernatural, vampires. 1980s setting.   
 **Warning:**  Mentions of sex  
 **Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me but the writing/story and the original characters are mine.  
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
 **Chapters:**  2/12  
 **Summary:** The desire for blood and sex brings Hakuei to Kabuki-cho one night. A chance encounter at a nightclub brings MiA into his life, giving him a second chance at love and happiness after the death of his beloved wife.  
 **Author's Comment:**  Apologies for the month-long wait between chapters! I had a nasty life change and then my hands/wrists were acting up quite badly to the point that typing was painful. The rough draft for Chapter 3 is done and all I have to do now is edit so that chapter will be posted either next Thursday or Friday. Most likely Thursday because I'm seeing The GazettE on Friday.   
  
  
“You should have let me pay for dinner,” MiA rebuked as they stepped outside. “I’m not a woman. I have my own career and if I couldn’t afford to pay for a meal I wouldn’t have suggested we go out. I appreciate your generosity, but this has gone on for long enough. Next time I pay. Okay?”  
  
Hakuei couldn’t (and shouldn’t) expect MiA to allow him to pay for everything. Times were different now. “Okay. And I apologize. I meant no offense.”  
  
“I know you didn't. You were being gentlemanly. As I said, I appreciate it, but it makes me feel like I’m taking advantage of you.” MiA brushed his hair back with a soft sigh. He’d worn green color contacts today along with black skinny jeans, a grey and white pinstriped button-up, and black boots that would’ve fit a rock star. MiA was breathtaking in everything he wore, but Hakuei liked to see dark brown eyes looking back at him. Seeing the real man not colored lenses.  
  
Hakuei smiled ruefully. He needed to change his ways or risk alienating MiA. “I understand. Let’s make a deal.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“From now on, we take turns paying for dinner, movies, or whatever we do together. I bought dinner tonight so next time you can pay. If you like, we could get ice cream tonight. I won’t fight you for the check.”  
  
“Ice cream? It’s a little cold for that,” MiA protested. He cuddled closer to Hakuei to illustrate his point. “How about we go to Starbucks and get coffee instead? Then…” he paused, slowing to a halt as he turned to look at Hakuei.  
  
“Then?” he prompted.  
  
MiA took a breath. “Then you should take me home with you. I didn’t want to jump into bed with you right away. I wanted to get to know you first. The more dates we go on the more I realize how much I enjoy being with you. I think about you at work, looking forward to seeing you again. I’m ready to take this next step. I want to.” He slowly ran his hand down Hakuei’s chest then curled his fingers around his coat. “Do you want me too?”  
  
“Of course I do.” Hakuei slowly stroked up and down his sides. “Are you sure?”  
  
“I wouldn’t be suggesting it otherwise.”  
  
“Then come home with me.”  
  
MiA’s lips curved into a smile. “I will. Forget the coffee; we can go out another time.” He linked arms with Hakuei and started walking again.  
  
“You may need the caffeine boost.”  
  
MiA snorted. “Are you intending to wear me out?”  
  
Hakuei smirked at him. “Maybe I am.”  
  
MiA’s eyes sparkled in challenge. “Don’t disappoint me then.”  
  
“I assure you, you won’t be disappointed.” Hakuei grinned and steered the brunette down the street towards where a Starbucks was waiting. Every moment with MiA endeared him to Hakuei even more. He enjoyed the playful banter, their dates, their conversations. Now he could take the beautiful brunette to bed.  
  
  
MiA’s eyes widened as they reached Hakuei’s apartment. He lived in the penthouse of a towering high rise complete with elevator, front desk, and further surprises inside. He’d come close to moving after Kana’s death but giving up the apartment felt like giving up a piece of their life together. “Wow,” MiA breathed. “Which one is yours again?”  
  
“The penthouse.”  
  
MiA shook his head. “And I thought I came from a wealthy family. It’s a beautiful building.” He smiled and entered the lobby.  
  
“I did say I was old money.” Oh if only he knew how true that was. Hakuei pulled out his keys as they reached the penthouse. He unlocked the door and held it open for MiA to enter first. He would continue to open doors for him until he was instructed not to. He followed his date inside. The entryway opened into an expansive living room with floor to ceiling windows, a cozy leather armchair with matching loveseat and couch, an enormous TV, and a variety of artwork and ‘historical’ elements on the walls. Hakuei watched MiA’s contacted gaze roam around the room. The mixture of modern and traditional was common for a vampire, but a human would find it strange to see a TV under a framed kimono and then calligraphy and a folding fan hanging on the wall above the armchair.  
  
MiA indicated the calligraphy. “Did you paint this?”  
  
Hakuei sighed softly. “No, Kana did. It’s a poem she wrote for our last anniversary. I haven’t had the heart to move it to another room.” Sometimes he wondered if he spoke too much of Kana. He didn't want MiA to believe he was too preoccupied with the past to build a life in the present.  
  
MiA took a closer look. “Her calligraphy was beautiful. Um, can I see a picture of her?”  
  
Hakuei blinked. “You’d like to?”  
  
“I’m curious about her. She sounds like she was a wonderful person. I know if she still lived that you would be with her and not with me. We’d never have gotten as close as we are now. But she knew you as well as she knew herself. I’m still getting to know you, but I need to know her first. She was such a crucial part of your life. Through knowing her I can know you a little more.” MiA smiled at him then sat down on the couch.  
  
The sentiment was sweet. Still, MiA could never know the true Hakuei until he learned that vampires were real. When should he tell him? Now, before their growing relationship could develop any further? Or later, when he was confident that MiA wouldn’t think him insane or run from him? He shoved the thoughts down. “I’ll show you one.” He walked down the hall and lifted a frame off the wall. “This was taken during Gion Matsuri.” He watched MiA carefully take the frame and study his beloved Kana. She’d dressed up for the festival in a deep green, floral patterned kimono with a pale pink obi. Her hair pulled back in a traditional style with a peony pinned into her hair. And her smile…  
  
“Did you take this?”  
  
“I did.”  
  
MiA smiled. “I can tell. Looking at her face, her eyes I can see how much she loved you.” He studied the picture again. Hakuei couldn’t help but pick up on his thoughts, though he tried to keep his mind guarded so as not to overhear his lover.  _“I’ll take care of Hakuei for you.”_ He handed the frame back to him. “Thank you for showing me Kana.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Hakuei returned the photo then joined MiA on the couch. “Now there’s something I’d like to ask you.”  
  
“Like when can you get me naked?”  
  
Hakuei smirked. “We have the rest of the night ahead of us for that. No, I wanted to ask why you became a police officer instead of a musician. I’ve watched you play guitar and how happy you look when your hands are on the strings. I’ve seen the music you’ve composed. And when we’re in Tower Records buying CDs or looking at the latest releases, I see the envy in your eyes.” He could feel the turmoil in MiA’s thoughts as well, though he quickly closed off that connection. “You have the talent and charisma that a musician needs to succeed in this industry. So why aren’t you up on stage?”  
  
MiA’s smile faded. “There’s no happy answer for that.”  
  
“You asked to see my dead wife. If you can handle seeing her photo then I can handle your story.” Hakuei laid a supportive hand on his shoulder. “Talk to me.”  
  
MiA exhaled slowly. “Both of my parents came from wealthy backgrounds. My mother was the daughter of a fashion designer. My father was a director. I had the financial and emotional support to do anything I wanted. As a child, I knew I wanted to be a musician. So I went to a music academy to further my dream of being the guitarist in a famous rock band. You’re right about Tower Records. Sometimes I look at PVs or the CDs and think that this could’ve been my life. My band’s albums and singles could be on the shelves. We could be on TV.” MiA swallowed and took Hakuei’s hand, holding it tightly. “I could’ve been up on stage, if it hadn’t been for the accident. When I… I was eighteen, my parents were in a car crash. It’d been raining that day so I thought my father lost control of the car somehow. Only it wasn’t an accident.” His eyes closed in pain. “It was a murder. Their accountant. He… He wanted their money so he tampered with the car before they left. And he admitted that he’d planned another ‘accident’ for me so I wouldn’t be alive to collect my inheritance.”  
  
Hakuei was horrified. “Oh, MiA,” he whispered as he embraced him. He would never have guessed that there was such tragedy in his life.  
  
“The detective assigned to their case was worried about me. He looked after me, took me out to dinners to make sure I wasn’t alone and drowning in grief. He wound up becoming a mentor. I… I still wanted to be a guitarist, but being around him made me want to become a detective like him. So after I graduated I entered police school. Sometimes I wonder if I’m on the right path. If I made the right choice. I’m twenty-three so if I wanted to start a band I could. I’m hardly too old. But do I want to give up the life I have now?”  
  
Hakuei squeezed his hand. “You’re in a difficult situation. If you’re still haunted by your dream of becoming a guitarist, why don’t you form a hobby band and try it out? You can still have your career while having a band. Then you can decide which brings you more happiness: police work or playing the guitar. You’re young so it’s only natural that you’d be uncertain about your life.”  
  
MiA snorted. “Says Mr. Security who’s twenty-eight and talks like he’s forty-eight. You’re not that much older than me you know.”  
  
“Being older makes me more worldly and experienced.” Hakuei studied MiA, wondering if he should tell him. He hated lying to him! It felt too soon to reveal his secret though.  
  
“Sure.” MiA rolled his eyes. “How did you get to be head of security at your age anyway? I thought you’d have to be at least forty if not fifty to have a job like that.”  
  
Hakuei shrugged. “My superiors believed I was the one who was most qualified for the job. Regardless of my age.”  
  
MiA nodded. “Well, I haven’t seen you at work before but they picked the right man.” He kissed Hakuei’s cheek. “Enough depressing talk. Care to give me a tour?”  
  
“Ending with my bedroom?” Hakuei teased.  
  
“You did promise to wear me out.” That challenging sparkle was back in MiA’s eye. “Can’t have you disappointing me now.”  
  
“I guarantee I won’t.”  
  
*  
  
Hakuei grinned as he pulled the blankets up over the brunette’s shoulders. “I told you that you would need to keep your energy up.”  
  
“Mm, you did. You didn’t lie about that,” MiA murmured then yawned. He snuggled closer and slung his arm over Hakuei. “We need to do that again.”  
  
“Tonight?”  
  
MiA cracked an eye open to scowl at him. “Don’t even think about it. Some other time… “  
  
“I’d enjoy that.” Hakuei brushed MiA’s hair back. A month ago he would never have partnered with a human outside of a one night stand. They were too soft, too fragile. Too short-lived. How could a centuries old vampire compare life experiences with a twenty-three-year old human? Despite the vast difference in their lifespans, it hadn’t been much of an issue with MiA. There were some things about him that he simply couldn’t relate to, such as their childhood, but in other ways MiA fit him perfectly. There was something about him that drew Hakuei in and had him wanting more despite the risks of falling in love with a mortal. Especially one who didn't know he walked amongst vampires. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”  
  
MiA shrugged. “I have the day off so not much. I’ll probably watch Star Wars and catch up on my laundry. What about you? Are you working?”  
  
“No.” Unless something came up he was free. For now, there was minimal drama going on in the vampire world. Hakuei knew that peace wouldn’t last. Soon enough there’d be a group of rebellious vampires who tired of secrecy or out of control new ones who couldn’t reign in their bloodlust. Until then he would take advantage of the peace and spend his time with MiA.  
  
“In that case, why don’t you come to my apartment and watch Star Wars with me? I can’t believe you’ve only seen the movies once! That’s a travesty.”  
  
Hakuei smirked at his lover. “Are you going to wear your Han Solo pajamas? They clash with your Darth Vader slippers.”  
  
MiA flushed. “T-They’re comfortable!”  
  
Hakuei laughed and hugged his lover closer. MiA was too cute sometimes. “Then we have a plan for tomorrow night.”  
  
“Sure. Oh, let’s have lunch and then we’ll go to my place. Unless you think I’ll need  _energy_  again before our marathon so we can stop on Starbucks.”  
  
Whether or not they went out for lunch would depend on tomorrow’s weather. Hakuei glanced at his heavy black curtains then at his date again. He couldn’t tell him the truth yet but he would tell him part of it. “I would love to have lunch with you, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“There’s a reason we only go out for dinners and see each other at night. When I was younger I developed a severe reaction to direct sunlight. It bothers my eyes and gives me nasty sunburns if I’m outside for too long. Because of this, I’ve learned to adjust my lifestyle and develop a nocturnal schedule.”  
  
MiA’s eyes widened. “Oh, Hakuei. I’m sorry. I never knew…” he trailed off as he looked towards the curtains. “No wonder you have such heavy curtains over all the windows. So you can’t go out during the day at all?”  
  
“Only if it’s cloudy or raining.” Hakuei shrugged. “It’s an unpleasant condition, but one I’ve grown accustomed to. I can see daylight and sunsets on TV. It’s not the same of course, but it’s better than nothing.” He kissed MiA’s shoulder. “You’ll surely wake up before me. Leave the bedroom curtains untouched for my sake but you’re welcome to open them in all the other rooms. The penthouse is yours to explore.  
  
“I’ll leave them closed in case you join me. Have you thought about trying a new type of treatment? The medical world is always changing. Though I’m sure you’ve exhausted all options by now.”  
  
Hakuei shook his head. “I’ve yet to find anything that worked.” Nor would he ever. Vampires were creatures of the night. They had been ever since the first vampire walked the earth.  
  
MiA smiled. “How about I take pictures for you? Sunrises and sunsets. Days with blue skies. I know it’s not as good as feeling the sun yourself…”  
  
“I’d like that. Be sure to include pictures of you too. I bet you look even more beautiful in the sun with the light shining off your hair.” Hakuei smoothed brunette hair back. He was so glad he came to Kabuki-cho that night and crossed paths with MiA. Unfortunate as the circumstances were, Taka at least wouldn’t be drugging MiA or anyone else ever again.  
  
MiA started to speak only to interrupt himself with a yawn. “Mm… I’ll take pictures of me too.” He laid his head back on the pillow. “I think,” he yawned again, “it’s time for me to sleep. Good night, Hakuei.”  
  
“Good night, MiA.”   
  
 **Notes**  
You can all blame incubus Yuuki for killing my smut muse. Though I don't feel that the scene was actually needed as this chapter is more about showing their relationship. And I had to sneak MiA's Star Wars obsession in somewhere! Shoutout to [](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/profile)[ **puss_nd_boots**](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/) for having her MiA in Darth Vader pajamas and Boba Fett slippers, which inspired me to give my MiA something similar.


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desire for blood and sex brings Hakuei to Kabuki-cho one night. A chance encounter at a nightclub brings MiA into his life, giving him a second chance at love and happiness after the death of his beloved wife

**Title:** Second Chances  
**Author:**[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[ **write_my_dreams**](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** past Hakuei x OFC, Hakuei x MiA  
**Genre:** AU, supernatural, vampires. 1980s setting.   
**Warning:** Mentions of sex  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me but the writing/story and the original characters are mine.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Chapters:** 3/12  
**Summary:** The desire for blood and sex brings Hakuei to Kabuki-cho one night. A chance encounter at a nightclub brings MiA into his life, giving him a second chance at love and happiness after the death of his beloved wife  
**Author's Comment:** And here is "Acceptance". Wanted to get this posted in time before I left for Times Square so I rushed the final proofread a bit. Please inform me of any errors I missed!

  
Hakuei sighed as he looked at his reflection. A month had passed since that first night he took MiA to his apartment. Their relationship had only deepened these last few weeks. He’d learned to compromise and let MiA pay for things, and he’d gotten good at reading his lover. He could tell which gentlemanly actions annoyed him, which ones he accepted, and what was merely tolerated. Things were going so well between them that he’d dreamt of Kana congratulating him on finding happiness. Except their relationship was founded on a lie. MiA thought he was a human man. He had no idea Hakuei was a centuries old vampire. “I need to tell him.” He couldn’t keep this secret any longer. He had to be honest. And hopefully, MiA would accept him for who and what he was rather than running in fear.  
  
For once, his lover’s knock at the door made him uneasy. What if MiA rejected him? It’d taken him so long to find someone new. Would every man remind him of MiA while every woman reminded him of Kana? _Get a grip. You haven’t even told him yet,_ he scolded himself. Taking the breath he didn’t need Hakuei went to the door and opened it. His beautiful lover was stunning as always in black Armani dress pants, a red silk shirt, and a slim black tie. “You look gorgeous.”  
  
MiA smiled. “You too. Did you deal with any security threats today?”  
  
“Fortunately no. Things were quiet today.” Hakuei walked to the table. “Would you like some wine?” he asked.  
  
“Please.” MiA toed off his shoes and took a seat at the table. He watched Hakuei pour a glass of red wine. He did a double take seeing the bottle was from a decade ago. “I feel like we should be celebrating something if we’re opening a ten year old bottle.”  
  
Hakuei poured himself some wine too and settled down across from MiA. “We are celebrating. You’ve come to my apartment to have dinner with me. I celebrate having you in my life, how I’ve gotten to know you these past weeks. I look forward to knowing you as well as I do myself.”  
  
MiA smiled. “I’ll toast to that.” He raised his glass and clinked it to Hakuei’s. “Dinner looks incredible.”  
  
“I made sure to have your favorites.”  
  
“I can tell,” MiA laughed. “I may have to roll myself out the door after this.”  
  
Hakuei saved his revelation for after the meal. There was no sense in spoiling MiA’s appetite. Once the leftovers had been packed away into the fridge and the dishes loaded into the sink, he asked MiA if he’d like some dessert.  
  
“Later. Tell me what’s on your mind first. Your smile is strained and you keep looking at me like it’s the last time you’ll ever see me. What’s going on? Did something happen?”  
  
Perceptive as always. If MiA stayed in this business he would make an excellent detective. “There’s something you need to know about me. I have tried my absolute hardest never to lie to you, whether by omission or no. It’s time you learned the full truth though.”  
  
MiA frowned. “What haven’t you told me?”  
  
“I haven’t been entirely honest with you about certain aspects of my life.”  
  
MiA bit his lip. His eyes flashed to the tattoos on Hakuei’s hands, on his chest. “So you are yakuza?”  
  
Hakuei laughed. Trust a police officer to assume that. “No, MiA. I am not. My tattoos are merely personal decoration as I have told you before. I have never been associated with the yakuza.” Tsuzuku didn’t count as he’d left that life behind the moment Koichi’s fangs pierced his neck. His smile faded as he studied his lover. It was now or never. “I’m not a human man. I don’t work for a company. I am a vampire who was turned in the Sengoku Jidai… and I work for the vampire council. My job is to prevent humans from finding out about my kind. To keep the peace between our races.”  
  
For a moment MiA merely stared at him. Hakuei could practically hear the gears in his mind turning as he processed the information. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, swallowed, then tried again. “Hakuei… you… you seriously believe you’re a vampire?”  
  
“I don’t believe. I know what I am.”  
  
MiA frowned. “How?” He still looked unsure and while his pulse had quickened, he made no move to leave the table. His brave MiA.  
  
Hakuei sighed as he recalled the circumstances of his long ago turning. Some of his human memories were blurry with age. Faded as an old photograph. Not this day though. He could live a thousand years and he would never forget. “Kana is the one who turned me. Four months before that day, our castle was raided and she was taken from me. I was overjoyed when I found her again. At last my wife was back in my arms where she belonged. She was pale and her skin cooler to the touch, but she seemed unharmed so I took her home. I soon realized the woman I’d brought home was not the same Kana. She couldn’t bear to be out in daylight or to even be in a bright room. She insisted she be in darkness but for her candles. Then one day I caught her with red-stained lips. I thought she was ill, had contracted some sort of bloody cough…” Hakuei trailed off, shaking his head. These were not the memories MiA needed to hear. “Before Kana had the chance to tell me what had befallen her in those four months, our castle was attacked. Assassins entered our chamber…” He closed his eyes as he remembered the men, his fear that their swords would take Kana from him. Forever. “I fought like a man possessed. All I wanted was to keep my wife safe. I suffered a mortal wound protecting her. Kana… she snapped when she saw me fall. She flung my assailant into the wall and moved in a whirlwind of blades as she took down the others with ease. When the last man was dead she turned to me with fangs and blood-red eyes. I knew then what my wife had become.” He opened his eyes to watch MiA’s reaction. “I was dying. Kana begged me to let her bite me, to turn me...”  
  
“And you agreed,” MiA said softly.  
  
“I did.”  
  
“I-If you’re a vampire, why haven’t I seen your fangs? How come you have brown eyes instead of red? Why do you have a reflection? I’ve seen us in the mirror! How can you wear that cross?” he pointed at Hakuei’s neck. “How can you wear silver jewelry at all?”  
  
Hakuei opened his mouth to show MiA his fangs, watching the color drain from his face. No longer could he doubt what his lover was. He pushed the fangs back with his tongue. “You have not seen my fangs because I’ve been cautious. A vampire’s eyes turn red when they are thirsty or feeding. I take great care to keep myself well fed so I won’t hurt you. You’ve seen my reflection so you know that a vampire having none is a myth. In fact, most of the stories told about vampires are myths. The cross, or any religious symbol, is harmless. As you can tell be the one I’m wearing. If you dipped a cross in holy water and pressed it to my skin then it would hurt me. Silver,” he glanced at his rings and bracelets, “also has no effect on me.”  
  
“Garlic?”  
  
Hakuei shook his head. “Myth. I have stronger senses than you do so the scent is amplified. It’s not pleasant, but it wouldn’t repel me.”  
  
MiA swallowed. “W-What happens if you go out in the sun?”  
  
“I burn,” Hakuei said simply. “I wasn’t lying when I told you that I have a severe reaction to daylight. My skin blisters and blackens. If I stay in daylight long enough my body will turn to ash and I will die.”  
  
“What about… blood?” MiA frowned and straightened. “Did you drink my blood?”  
  
Hakuei shook his head. “Never. I will not drink from you unless I have your consent. You’ve noticed how I sometimes turn you over onto your stomach or your hands and knees when we are intimate?” MiA nodded. “I do that when the desire for your blood becomes too strong. I need a moment to get myself under control and I don’t want you to see me struggle with my fangs or watch my eyes flash from brown to crimson. MiA… I did, I do, wish to taste your blood. But I swear, I have not drunk from you.”  
  
MiA swallowed. “You really are a vampire,” he whispered.  
  
Hakuei showed him his fangs again. “I am.”  
  
Realization dawned on MiA’s face. “That night we met, you were in Kabuki-cho to feed. Weren’t you?”  
  
“I was.” Hakuei smiled wryly. “Kabuki-cho is popular with vampires. I come there to feed and also to keep the more reckless vampires away. That night, I told you I was there for a drink and good sex. I had alcohol but I did not get the _drink_ I’d come for.”  
  
MiA frowned. “If it’s so important to keep vampires a secret from humans then why are you telling me this now? Why are you even dating me? Isn’t that hypocritical?”  
  
Hakuei pushed his fangs back again. “I’m telling you because I care for you. I wanted to reveal the truth of my own free will rather than have it forced from me. You know I am a widower and that I still mourn the loss of my wife. I… had honestly lost hope of ever finding a new partner. You can laugh if you wish, I know it sounds like a line from a bad soap opera, but everything changed when I met you. The more we got to know each other the more I wanted to have a relationship with you. These lasts weeks have been the happiest I’ve been in five years. You have chased away my darkness and brought light and happiness back into my life. But I knew we would never have a truly honest relationship until you knew the truth. And so I told you.”  
  
MiA bit his lip. “Am in danger now that I know the truth? That there are vampires out there?”  
  
Hakuei shook his head. “No, you’re not. No harm will come to you. If you went and told, say your coworkers, that your boyfriend was a vampire how would they react?”  
  
“They’d think I was joking.”  
  
Hakuei inclined his head. “Exactly. I understand that this is a lot for you to take in,” he said softly. “I don’t expect you to make a decision now.”  
  
MiA gulped down some wine. “I… I need to go home. I need to think,” he whispered eyes darting up to Hakuei’s face.  
  
“I’ll call a taxi for you.”  
  
MiA took another drink. “What do you want from me now that you’ve told me?”  
  
“I would like a future with you. Whether or not our relationship continues is entirely in your hands. If dating a vampire is too much for you, then I will let you go without protest. You will not hear from me again.” Imagining a life without MiA pained him. They’d known each other for such a short time and already MiA had become precious to him. If he lost him…  
  
MiA stared into his wine glass. “I… don’t think I could give you up like that.” His face was a myriad of emotions when he raised his gaze. “I need to think. This is… a lot. Give me a few days, okay? I’ll call you.”  
  
“Take all the time you need.” Hakuei finished his wine and got up to call a taxi for MiA. Normally he would drive him home, but he imagined that was the last thing his lover wanted tonight. “Your taxi will be here in about fifteen minutes.” Losing MiA would be heartbreaking, but he would respect his decision. No matter what it was.  
  
“Thanks,” MiA said quietly. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
  
Hakuei shrugged. “Fear. I debated for weeks on when was the best time to tell you. The first night you came home with me, I considered telling you then. It felt too soon though so I waited. We were still getting to know each other after all. Then you took me home the next day, showed me your apartment and your life there.”  
  
Realization dawned on MiA’s face again. “You couldn’t enter without my permission.”  
  
“You’re right.”  
  
“…So is my apartment open to any vampire now?”  
  
“No, only me. And no, you can’t rescind your invitation once it’s been offered. I have promised you space and time. You have my word that you will not catch me lurking near your apartment trying to catch a glimpse of you.”  
  
MiA rubbed his arms. “You should have told me sooner.”  
  
Hakuei sighed softly. “I know. As I said, I was afraid. It’d taken me so long to find someone I was interested in. If you found out I was a vampire and thought I was a monster, that you ran from me…” he trailed off. It would’ve broken him.  
  
MiA shook his head. “You’re not a monster, Hakuei. The only monster was Taka.”  
  
Hakuei couldn’t deny that.  
  
When MiA’s taxi arrived, Hakuei said goodbye and watched him walk away. He sighed as he closed the door behind his lover. Hopefully this wouldn’t be the last time he saw him. He’d known the risks when he started dating MiA. Vampire/human relationships didn’t always work out. He’d seen the consequences all too often. MiA had seemed different though. He’d handled Taka’s attempted date rape well. Surely he could handle a vampire. If MiA trusted him, if he gave him this chance, then they would beat the odds.  
  
So long as MiA was willing to give him that chance.  
  
  
Hakuei waited a week for MiA’s answer. He focused on his work and was patient, understanding MiA needed time. He also couldn’t hide his eagerness whenever the phone rang or the disappointment he felt when it wasn’t MiA on the other line. Hakuei had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the phone ringing. He went over to answer it. “Hello?”  
  
“Hi,” MiA said lamely. “I’ve… had time to think about everything. I’m still kind of freaked out that you’re a vampire, but I know you wouldn’t hurt me. That you won’t bite me without my permission. I want to give us a chance. I’m so used to being around you that these few days without you have been rough on me. Can I see you tonight?”  
  
“Of course. Should I pick you up?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
Hakuei glanced at the clock. Was MiA working or was he free tonight? “What time should I come get you?”  
  
“Now?” MiA asked, sounding hopeful. “I want to see you.”  
  
Hakuei grinned. “I’ll be right over. See you soon.” He said goodbye then hung up, grabbing his wallet and keys. He hadn’t felt this light in years. MiA knew the truth and had accepted him, was willing to have a relationship with a vampire. Now they could properly begin their relationship without any lies or half truths between them.

 **Notes**  
1) This chapter concludes the "getting to know each other" arc. Chapter 4 takes place two years later and leads into the main story of this fic.  
2) Unless I'm miraculously offered a new job before Thursday, I'm going home for a few days next week. I have Chapter 4 completed I just have to edit it now so I'm hoping to have that up by Wednsday night at the latest as I'll be leaving very early on Thursday.  
  



	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desire for blood and sex brings Hakuei to Kabuki-cho one night. A chance encounter at a nightclub brings MiA into his life, giving him a second chance at love and happiness after the death of his beloved wife

**Title:** Second Chances  
**Author:**[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[ **write_my_dreams**](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairings:** past Hakuei x OFC, Hakuei x MiA, Tsuzuku x Koichi (mentioned)   
**Genre:** AU, supernatural, vampires. 1980s setting.   
**Warning:** None  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me but the writing/story and the original characters are mine.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Chapters:** 4/12  
**Summary:** The desire for blood and sex brings Hakuei to Kabuki-cho one night. A chance encounter at a nightclub brings MiA into his life, giving him a second chance at love and happiness after the death of his beloved wife  
**Author's Comment:** Wanted to get "Trouble" posted before I headed up north tomorrow. This chapter was difficult not only becuase it leads into the main plot, but a substantial portion is Hakuei telling MiA about vampire soceity. I worried that too many details about the political system and the monarchy would get boring. Hopefully not!

 

  
So much had changed in two years. Before Hakuei, MiA casually dated but he’d never found someone he wanted to genuinely commit to. How bizarre that almost being date raped had led to the greatest relationship of his life. And to learning that vampires were real! MiA glanced over at Hakuei as he recalled how spooked he’d been by his announcement.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Hakuei asked.  
  
MiA stopped at the door. “You. Us. I’m really happy I gave you a chance.” He squeezed Hakuei’s hand.  
  
“As am I.” Hakuei leaned down to kiss MiA then unlocked the door. He pushed it open so he could go in first. MiA entered the penthouse, every feature of it as familiar to him as his own apartment was. He spent so much time here he was half tempted to suggest moving in together. Except he enjoyed his apartment too much to let it go just yet. It wasn’t as luxurious as Hakuei’s penthouse, but it was home.  
  
His smile faded as he noticed the suitcase against the couch. Hakuei was going away? Why hadn’t he mentioned this earlier? “You didn’t tell me you were leaving,” he frowned at his lover. Hakuei could have told him at dinner! Or better yet, sooner! MiA had taken Thursday and Friday off to spend an extended weekend with his lover. Now he’d be spending that time alone.  
  
“I didn't want to spoil our anniversary with this news.” Hakuei dropped his keys on the table. “I only found out a few hours ago that I needed to go to Kyoto. Trouble is stirring in the vampire world, MiA. A cult like group of new vampires has recently been stopped. They had activities in five different countries—Japan, the US, Brazil, France, and Russia. You recall the Tokyo murder cases from a few months back? Young men and women left drained outside of bars and nightclubs?”  
  
MiA frowned. “I remember.” He’d been asked to take notes while the senior detectives discussed the murders, whether or not they had a serial killer on their hands or if this was the work of multiple killers. At the time he’d longed to tell them that vampires were behind the deaths. “You never told me it was a cult. What happened to them? I know you caught them.”  
  
“They were executed.” Hakuei sighed softly. “Unfortunately, they were captured too late. Their actions already drew far too much attention in both the national and international media. The term ‘vampire’ has been tossed around far too often for my and my superiors’ comfort.” He took MiA’s hand and led him to the couch so they could sit. “I need to meet with the vampire council in Kyoto. If all goes well I’ll be able to return home to you within a matter of days. If not, I have to go abroad. Meet with the royal council to discuss how to handle this matter. I really don’t know how long I’ll be gone. It could be a few days. It could be a week or two, possibly more. Everything depends on the Kyoto council.”  
  
MiA nodded. “Okay.” He wished Hakuei didn’t have to go, but he also knew he couldn’t be selfish about keeping Hakuei with him. He had a job to do. A society to protect. “When do you leave?”  
  
“Tomorrow night.”  
  
Shit. That didn’t give them much time together. MiA glanced at the suitcase again. “Where do you have to go if the Kyoto vampires want you to meet the rest of the council?”  
  
“Siberia.”  
  
MiA did a double take. “Siberia? B-But that’s in Russia! What about Transylvania? Aren’t vampires supposed to be meeting in Dracula’s Castle?” He gave Hakuei a dirty look when he started laughing. “I know Dracula wasn’t real but why would you meet in Siberia when you could be in Transylvania?”  
  
It took Hakuei a few moments to recover. “It’s early November so the northern region of Siberia is a convenient location for a vampire. This time of year there is darkness for the majority of the day. The court moves during the summer. And before you ask, no, they do not go to Transylvania.”  
  
“Oh.” MiA had never considered the far north being any sort of vampire haven. It made sense though. If the sun was only out for a few hours then that gave vampires plenty of time to enjoy their existence. “Do you still get tired during normal daylight hours?”  
  
“I do,” Hakuei replied. “I’m not used to having such short days and long nights. For the vampires who live there half the year, it’s easy for them as they are accustomed to it.”  
  
MiA leaned back against the couch. “You mentioned a royal council. What are they like? Do you have to report to a king and then meet with his advisors?”  
  
“No,” Hakuei smiled. “I report to a queen. The First Vampire was a woman. There was no Dracula, no deals with a devil as the movies love to show. She was the queen of a dying, war-torn nation. Enough, I will tell you her story another time. Because the first vampire was a woman only a woman can wear the crown and bear the title of Queen.”  
  
Hakuei was being unusually informative tonight. MiA was always curious to learn more about vampire society, to meet others besides Hakuei. Requests his lover denied. _“It’s best that you remain ignorant about these matters until you’re ready to join me in this life.”_ MiA didn’t agree with him, but pushing got him nowhere. “What happens if the queen dies? Or she abdicates her throne?” He was curious about vampire society, but not enough to give up his humanity. It was still too soon for that.  
  
“Then another queen is chosen.”  
  
“Even if her king still lives?”  
  
“Even then,” Hakuei replied. “In the past there have been vampire kings and queens who ruled together. However, the queen holds full power and authority. It is her decisions that lead to action. If his queen were to die or abdicate her throne before a future queen had been chosen, then the king would become an advisor until the next queen takes the throne.”  
  
MiA nodded. “Does it take a long time to choose a queen?”  
  
“Sometimes. Vampires are, as you can imagine, indecisive when it comes to choosing their next ruler. Some of them object to maintaining our tradition of having queens. Others insist we remain pure to the Mother of Vampires. The two factions were so preoccupied with arguing and fighting each other that there was a two year gap between the current queen’s  
ascension to the throne and her predecessor stepping down.”  
  
“Was the last queen married?”  
  
“She was, though her consort was female.”  
  
MiA blinked. “So why wasn’t the consort made queen?”  
  
“Because Emilia was not a ruler.”  
  
“Oh. How are queens elected? I know it isn’t hereditary.”  
  
“In a way it is. Every vampire that exists today is a direct descendent of the First Vampire regardless of how many generations separate us. Previous queens have founded a bloodline of their own while others have yet to do so. If the abdicating queen has a descendent then that woman can be considered for the throne. Merely sharing a bloodline with the previous queen does not, however, grant her automatic access to the throne. Only if she chosen will she become queen and her line continue.”  
  
Compared to most monarchies, the system was surprisingly fair. MiA recalled the times where a king’s infant son would be placed on the throne while an advisor ruled in his place. “If you go to Siberia, would you meet with the royal council or do you meet the queen too?”  
  
Hakuei smirked at him. “Pumping me for information? You’ll make an excellent detective one day.”  
  
MiA stuck his tongue out at him. “Just answer the question.”  
  
Hakuei laughed. “Definitely a detective in the making. The queen... Valeria is her name… is the head of the council so she will be present at all meetings. The Vampire Queen doesn’t merely sit on her throne draped in silks and jewels or host balls while wearing elaborate gowns. She is our leader and as such, she is always present when court is called. If it reaches that point she will decide how to proceed from here.”  
  
MiA hoped it wouldn't. He wanted to have Hakuei here with him. “Is the queen Russian?”  
  
“Valeria is Romanian.” Hakuei rolled his eyes at MiA’s smile. “No, she is not the daughter of Vlad Dracula. Vlad was a vampire only in fiction. You will enjoy this detail: the Mother of Vampires ruled over a territory in what is now Romania. Her castle still stands and that is where Valeria and the court dwell during the summer.”  
  
MiA blinked. “I thought you said the court didn’t hold a permanent residence in Transylvania.”  
  
“They don’t. Transylvania is merely a region of Romania.”  
  
“Oh.” MiA’s gaze strayed to the suitcase once more. “Does every country have a council of vampires? And a security advisor like you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
MiA tried to recall how many countries there were, how many vampires that would involve if each council had at least two members. Giving up on that mental math he shook his head. “How many are there in Kyoto?”  
  
“The council has six members. Enough of vampire politics. We have one full night together and most of tomorrow. What would you like to do tonight given that you won’t be seeing much of me until next week?”  
  
MiA smiled playfully as he laid his hand on Hakuei’s chest. “You could get undressed so I could see all of you.”  
  
Hakuei smirked. He grabbed MiA and lifted him onto his lap. “Only if I get to undress you.”  
  
MiA kissed him. “It’s a deal.”  
  
  
Later, when they’d returned to the couch to curl up and watch a movie, Hakuei dropped another announcement on MiA. “You know how you always ask to meet other vampires?”  
  
MiA set his popcorn aside. “You’re finally going to let me meet your friends?”  
  
“Yes. You’ll meet two of them and they will be your bodyguards in my absence.”  
  
“Bodyguards?” MiA demanded, no longer excited to meet his lover’s friends. “What the hell?” he glared at Hakuei. “Why do I need a bodyguard let alone two?”  
  
“Because you’re human.”  
  
“So?” MiA snapped. Being human didn’t make him some pathetic little damsel in distress! Hakuei should know that by now.  
  
“I’m not saying this to insult you.” Hakuei grabbed the remote to pause the movie. “You are _incredibly_ fragile compared to me. I told you that trouble is stirring in the vampire world. I will be in Kyoto and possibly Siberia. I won’t be around to keep an eye on you, and you could be in danger while I’m gone. Do I need to remind you what happened to my wife? Kana was a vampire, yet she was still overpowered and killed. There is also the night we met. Should I remind you of that too?”  
  
“I didn’t need a bodyguard that night!” MiA had, admittedly, needed someone to alert him to the fact that his drink had been drugged. He’d handled everything after that though! Coming close to being date raped once did _not_ mean he needed bodyguards.  
  
Hakuei rolled his eyes. “Yes you did. You’re lucky I was there that night. Look, MiA, the fact that we are together places a risk on you. Anyone with such a high position in vampire society has to watch their and their loved ones’ backs in case of dissenters. If a vampire wanted to hurt you, it would be all too easy for them. I am NOT going to lose you like I lost Kana so yes, MiA, you _will_ have bodyguards. I don’t want to hear you complaining about it.”  
  
MiA could only gape at him in shock. Recovering, he shot to his feet glaring at his lover.  “You’re not going to listen to me protesting about you making choices on _my_ behalf? I’m working days this week so if you’re so paranoid about me being out at night, I won’t be!”  
  
“They will pick you up at the station and you are not to go out at night unless you have one or both with you.”  
  
MiA gritted his teeth. “Don’t fucking make choices for me.”  
  
Hakuei sighed then picked up one of the empty popcorn bowls. It was heavy wood yet it might as well have been glass for how easily he snapped it in half. He maintained eye contact with MiA as he broke one of the halves again and crushed it in his fist, opening it to let the dust pour out. MiA knew this demonstration of strength was for his sake. He could feel some of his anger fading. “Did you see how easy it was for me to break that bowl?”  
  
“Yes,” MiA said quietly.  
  
“Imagine how easy it would be for me to hurt you. I could snap your femur with minimal effort. I could flick you in the forehead hard enough to kill you. When I say you’re fragile and human, I’m not doing it to belittle you. I’m telling you the honest truth.” Hakuei stepped over the broken bowl to move closer. “Now hit me.”  
  
MiA frowned at him. “What?”  
  
“Punch me.”  
  
MiA looked his boyfriend over. “Why?” What was this supposed to prove?  
  
“Just do it.”  
  
Slightly confused MiA shrugged and threw a punch at his lover. His fist never connected. One moment Hakuei was there in front of him the next he was behind MiA, pinning his arms to his sides and pressing his fangs to MiA’s neck. The brunette swallowed. It’d been child’s play for Hakuei to overpower him. He was right—if a vampire did have evil intentions for him, MiA wouldn’t stand a chance. It’d be like a toddler going up against a trained assassin.  
  
Hakuei kissed his neck then released him. “Now do you understand?”  
  
MiA sighed. “Yes. I do.” He rubbed his arms and turned to face his lover. “…What are their names?” Hakuei’s demonstration had been more than effective so he would swallow his protests. Even though he wasn’t happy with the situation.  
  
 “Tsuzuku and Koichi.”  
  
“How long have you know them?”  
  
“About fifteen years. Koichi was closest to Kana… after her death, he remained loyal to me. I assure you that he will show you the same devotion he did to her.” He brushed MiA’s hair back then cradled his face in his hands. “I know you’re upset, that you’re used to taking care of yourself. If I knew you would be safe in my absence I wouldn’t ask my friends to watch over you.” He kissed MiA’s forehead. “I do this because I love you. To protect you. Please, MiA, stay with Tsuzuku and Koichi. I can’t risk losing you too.”  
  
MiA sighed. “I’ll stay with them.” He took Hakuei’s hands. “When do I get to meet them?”  
  
“Tomorrow. I know this isn’t the way you wanted to meet my friends, but I think you’ll enjoy their company. They like watching movies and they’re both passionate about music. Koichi plays the bass and Tsuzuku sings. Ah, one more thing. Hide your chocolate from Koichi or he will devour it. He has a worse sweet tooth than Ruiza and that’s something I never thought I’d say.”  
  
Ruiza must be another vampire—one with a sweet tooth apparently. What a cute visual. “Well, if they like movies we could see something in the theater then go out for ice cream.”  
  
“Koichi would like that.”  
  
“What do they look like?” MiA wanted to get an idea of who his bodyguards were before he was suddenly saddled with him for possibly a week.  
  
“Koichi has long pink hair. Tall, not so much as I am though. He’s very cute. Tsuzuku usually has black hair, lots of piercings. He has tattoos like I do. He’s about your height.”  
  
MiA nodded. So a cute guy with pink hair who liked sweets and a more rocker type. This would be interesting… hopefully it wouldn’t be horrible or awkward. “And I have to be with them all night?”  
  
“They’ll be staying at your apartment with you. Or you can go to theirs if you prefer.”  
  
MiA made a face. “I’d rather stay at mine.” It’d be more comfortable to be in his own home rather than staying at a complete stranger’s.  
  
Hakuei turned his chin up and gave him a stern look. “And don’t even think about not giving them permission to enter your apartment. They can’t be your bodyguards if they’re waiting outside for you.”  
  
MiA huffed as he swatted Hakuei’s hand away. “I won’t do that. Your little demonstration worked, okay? I’m not happy I need bodyguards but I won’t deny that I need them. I’ll stay with them during the night.” He would have appreciated to hear about this earlier so he could do some tidying and get the couch set up as a sofa bed. Tsuzuku and Koichi could stay in his apartment with him, but he’d draw the line of them being in his bedroom. Besides he’d be safe there. The only vampire that could get into his apartment was Hakuei.  
  
“Good.” Hakuei brushed MiA’s hair back then pulled him close to kiss him again. He let the kiss last then draw back, hesitation crossing his face. “MiA, there is… one more thing. I won’t show you without your permission though.”  
  
MiA frowned. “You’re not giving me another bodyguard are you?”  
  
Hakuei shook his head. “I’m not. I can’t believe I’m making this comparison, but you know how the Jedi can use the Force to manipulate another’s will? Vampires are also capable of doing this.”  
  
MiA bit his lip. “So… you could tell me to do something and I’d have no choice but to do it? I wouldn’t be able to fight it off?”  
  
“You have a strong will and it might be possible to train you to resist a compulsion. Might. That would depend entirely on who you went up against.” Hakuei reached for MiA’s hand again. “Will you allow me to influence you this one time? I swear I have never done it before. I respect you far too much to do that. Let me do this once and I will never do it again.”  
  
MiA swallowed. It’d be utterly eerie to have someone in his head telling him what to do. If, by some horrible chance, he did meet a vampire who would mind control him he would much rather have his first experience be in a controlled setting with someone he loved. “Alright. Nothing weird though, okay? Don’t tell me to do cartwheels in my underwear.”  
  
Hakuei snorted. “Can you even do a cartwheel?”  
  
“I can,” MiA laughed. “Now promise?”  
  
“I promise. And I assure you, I never intended to do something that would make you uncomfortable.” Hakuei kissed MiA’s hand then released it. “First I’ll show you the difference between a simple command and a compulsion. MiA, touch your hair.”  
  
There was no compulsion to do so. So he did nothing.  
  
“MiA. Go to the wall.”  
  
It felt like someone took control of his body and propelled him towards the wall. MiA stopped in front of it, eyes wide as he looked back at his lover. His tone hadn’t changed but it was the force behind his words that made everything different. He hadn’t been able to resist him at all! It scared him to think that someone could control his body as if he were a marionette. “D-Does that work on you?”  
  
“Only Kana could have compelled me. The bond between maker and descendant is a strong one.” Hakuei joined MiA and pulled him into his arms. “I apologize for frightening you,” he said softly. “Now do you understand why I fear for your safety?”  
  
“Yes,” MiA whispered. He always believed himself to be a strong person, but compared to Hakuei he really wasn’t. And it hurt to see that. “I promise I’ll stay with Tsuzuku and Koichi.”  
  
Hakuei kissed his hair. “You should get some sleep now.”  
  
MiA wasn’t feeling overly tired, but he did have work tomorrow so knew he shouldn’t stay up all night with Hakuei. “Are you coming to bed?”  
  
“I am. Once you’re asleep I’ll finish packing.” Hakuei sent MiA to the bathroom to get ready for bed while he cleaned up the living room. Once both were done he joined MiA in bed, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. MiA was so used to sleeping with Hakuei that having a bed to himself would be strange. Hopefully Hakuei would come back soon.  
  
“Good night,” MiA said. He was starting to feel tired now that he was in the bed.  
  
“Good night.” Hakuei kissed him then pulled the sheets up and started to sing to him. MiA soon dozed off absently wondering if he could get Tsuzuku to sing for him. He enjoyed being sung to sleep now.  
  



	5. Bodyguards

**Title:** Second Chances: Bodyguards  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile) [ **write_my_dreams** ](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairings:** past Hakuei x OFC, Hakuei x MiA, Tsuzuku x Koichi, past OFC x Koichi and others   
**Genre:** AU, supernatural, vampires. 1980s setting.   
**Warning:** Mentions of past murder, abduction, dubious consent if there was any at all, manipulation.   
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me but the writing/story and the original characters are mine.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Chapters:** 5/12  
**Summary:** The desire for blood and sex brings Hakuei to Kabuki-cho one night. A chance encounter at a nightclub brings MiA into his life, giving him a second chance at love and happiness after the death of his beloved wife.  
**Author's Comment:** This chapter had me drinking copious amounts of hot chocolate to cope with it. It was quite the difficult one to get through as I wanted to have the balance between what's going on in MiA's life now and the circumstances that led to Tsuzuku and Koichi becoming vampires. Still not entirely happy with it but I'd rather move on than continue nitpicking.

 

Hakuei’s departure date arrived all too soon. The memories they’d made last night would have to tide him over until his lover returned. MiA sighed softly as he laid his head on Hakuei’s shoulder. Koichi and Tsuzuku were due to arrive any minute. And in two hours Hakuei would leave him for an uncertain amount of time. He tried to distract himself from the dark thoughts by picking up the box of truffles Hakuei had bought for Koichi. 

“Do you really think Koichi can go through this and three bags of chocolate chips in a few days?” Surely even a hardened chocoholic couldn’t devour a family sized bag plus several truffles per day. 

“Don’t underestimate him,” Hakuei snorted. “Tsuzuku entered Koichi in a truffle eating contest last year. He demolished the competition then went out for cupcakes afterwards.”

MiA wrinkled his nose. “No wonder you bought enough chocolate to feed an army. Yuck, I’m getting a cavity just thinking about it.” 

Hakuei laughed. “I bet.” He glanced towards the door then wrapped his arm around his lover. “I appreciate that you aren’t being petulant about this situation.”

“Like I said, I’m not happy I need to have bodyguards, but I won’t deny I could need their protection.”

Hakuei kissed his hair. “Try not to think of them as such. Think of them as what they are: two of my closest friends. You can finally meet other vampires besides me.” He smirked at the _Star Wars_ poster above the TV. “You’ll enjoy this: Koichi likes _Star Wars._ You can marathon the trilogy and dazzle him with your ability to say each character’s line before they can.”

MiA glared at him. “I’m not that obsessive!” He didn’t have _every_ character’s lines memorized.

“MiA, in the two years we’ve dated I’ve watched _Star Wars_ more times than I care to recall. You think Luke’s lines before he can say them. You have Darth Vader slippers, _Star Wars_ pajamas, and last week I had to stop you from buying Darth Vader sheets. So don’t attempt to deny your obsession.”

Fortunately, the intercom buzzed at that moment and prevented him from having to reply. MiA crossed to the door then pushed the response button. “Hello?”

“Hi, MiA and Hakuei! It’s Koichi. Tsuzuku, come say hello.”

“Hi,” a new voice said.

Hakuei smiled. “There they are. Now you have to give them permission to enter.”

MiA sighed then pressed the button again. “Hi. You can come inside.” He buzzed them in, looking at Hakuei. “Do I have to invite them into my apartment too?” Or did the invitation extend to the entire building?

“You will. Right now they can only access the building and the hallways. They can’t set foot into your home.”

MiA opened the door when he heard knocking. Koichi was just as cute as Hakuei had described. His long pink hair was neatly curled and he wore a black sweater with red hearts on it, faded purple jeans, and colorful sneakers with neon green leg warmers. A large bag of Godiva chocolates dangled from his right hand. Tsuzuku, dressed in a black leather jacket and dark gray jeans with boots, looked like his lover’s shadow. Tsuzuku had also been relegated to the role of boyfriend and was pulling a suitcase behind him. “Hi. You, uh, may come inside.”  He stepped back watching as first Koichi then Tsuzuku entered. Now there were three vampires who could access his apartment.

“Thanks.” Koichi smiled then opened the bag. “I brought you some chocolate. I’m not sure what kind you like so I got a bar of dark chocolate and a box of truffles. They’re all different flavors.” He pulled out the box and what felt like a brick rather than a bar of chocolate.

MiA took them, wondering how much time he’d have to spent in the gym as penance for this week. “Thank you. And dark chocolate is fine. Hakuei and I bought some truffles and chocolate chips for you too.” He’d try not to drown his loneliness in sweets once his lover left. “Down the hall is my guest room. There’s no bed but there’s a futon that’s already rolled out for you.”

“A futon is fine. I always used one before I got my fangs.” Tsuzuku looked around the apartment before his gaze settled on MiA. “I know you aren’t exactly thrilled Ko and I are here. If you cooperate with us we can make this week enjoyable rather than awkward.”

A blushing MiA stomped hard on Hakuei’s foot. “Thanks for outing me,” he hissed. Great, now it was definitely going to be awkward. He huffed as he looked at Tsuzuku. “I want this arrangement to be as pleasant as possible.”

“So do we.” Koichi grinned and slung his arm around Tsuzuku’s shoulders. “Hakuei said you like to watch movies. What’s your favorite?”

“ _Star Wars_ ,” Hakuei said dryly. He smirked when MiA glared at him. Clearly he shouldn’t have shared his love of the trilogy with his boyfriend.

Tsuzuku smirked. “I keep trying to get Ko to wear a Princess Leia bikini for me. No luck yet.”

MiA blushed while Koichi hit his lover. “Tsuzuku!” he griped. “I can’t believe you said that!”

“What? You’d look gorgeous in her outfit!”

“Shut up or I’ll eat all your chocolate.”

“Please,” Tsuzuku rolled his eyes. “You do that anyway.”

Koichi huffed. “I do not!”

Hakuei wrapped his arm around MiA and pulled him close to his side. “Aren’t they adorable? They bicker like an old married couple.” He kissed MiA’s hair. “Do you want to get takeout so we can have a meal together before I leave? My taxi will arrive in two hours.”

MiA embraced his lover. He didn’t want him to leave… “Dinner would be good. What do you want to eat?”

“You decide.”

“Ramen?” MiA suggested. He looked over at his new bodyguards who had stopped bickering about bikinis and chocolate in favor of taking off their shoes. “Do you two like ramen?”

“Of course we do,” Koichi replied. “Are we having ramen for dinner?”

“Yeah. I’ll grab the menu.” MiA went into the kitchen and opened the drawer where he kept his takeout menus. Once each vampire had decided, MiA called in their order and gave the man his address. “There. It’ll be here in about half an hour.”

Hakuei pulled MiA close again. “Perfect. That gives us some time to go over your schedule.”

MiA sighed. Right. He was supposed to have his new bodyguards picking him up from work. Absently he wondered what his coworkers were going to think of them. Maybe he could say they were in a band.

 

Too soon for MiA’s liking, the intercom was buzzing for Hakuei’s taxi. If all went well he’d return to Tokyo within the week. If not… He squashed the thought as he handed Hakuei’s jacket to him. “Call me when you get to Kyoto, okay? Don’t get too bored on the train. And make sure you let me know how the meeting is going.”

“Yes, dear.” Hakuei grabbed MiA tugging him up against him for a back bending kiss. He straightened, pulling his lover up with him to kiss him again. “I love you.”

MiA smiled. “I love you too. I’ll miss you.”

“As will I.” Hakuei kissed MiA’s hair then turned to look at Tsuzuku and Koichi, the two seated on the couch. “Take care of MiA for me.”

“We will,” the couple promised.

Hakuei stole another kiss then opened the door and stepped outside. “Hopefully I’ll see you soon.” He kissed MiA once more, unable to resist before finally letting him slip free. MiA wanted to walk him outside but he knew it’d be even harder to let him leave. He waved until Hakuei disappeared into the elevator then slowly closed the door. Fuck, he missed him already. They’d been almost inseparable ever since he accepted Hakuei for who and what he was.

“Want some chocolate?” Koichi asked.

“Please,” MiA sighed. He slumped down next to Tsuzuku, who passed him the truffle box that Koichi had practically attacked after dinner. “Let’s watch a movie.” He was in dire need of a distraction.

“Sure.” Tsuzuku set the box between him and MiA, selecting a raspberry one. “Have you seen _Ghostbusters_ before? Or _Alien_?”

 _Ghostbusters_ was funny. It might make him feel better. “I like _Ghostbusters._ ”

Koichi grinned. “I’ll get our copy.” He kissed Tsuzuku’s cheek then went to the guest room.

MiA picked up another truffle. “Do you two always work as bodyguards?”

“Only for you.”

“Oh. What do you do otherwise?”

Tsuzuku stretched lazily. “A mix of hobbies. Hair, songwriting, photography. Ko and I are both into fashion though our tastes, as you can tell, are wildly different. I design shirts and jewelry and he models for me. He was apprenticed to a jeweler when he was alive so he takes jewelry commissions when he gets bored. Otherwise he’s interested in composing music and designing clothing and accessories.”

MiA grinned. “Do you model for him?”

Tsuzuku’s expression suggested he’d lost his mind. “Hell no. Minpha is his favorite model.”

“Minpha?”

“One of Koichi’s friends. They, ah, have history together. You’ll have to ask him about that as it’s not my business to tell you.”

MiA was curious now. Still, they’d only just met so asking questions about their past would be impolite. He did want to see their designs though. “I’d like to see what you two design after the movie.”

“You could model for me!” Koichi said as he returned with _Ghostbusters_ in hand.

“He’ll look like he got pink poisoning,” Tsuzuku muttered.

“You liked the pink lingerie I wore for you yesterday!”

MiA found himself blushing once again.

*   *   *

Gradually, the two began to feel less like bodyguards and more like friends. They were easy to talk to and had similar interests. His coworkers were also getting used to seeing the pair waiting for him. MiA had explained that they were fashion designers and that was why Koichi’s general appearance was so colorful. His pink hair and Tsuzuku’s tattoos still received dirty looks from most of them, but they at least kept their judgment to themselves.

“MiA!” Tsuzuku knocked on the bathroom door, startling MiA into the present. He’d gotten lost in thought toweling himself off.

“What?”

“Hakuei’s on the phone.”

“Hang on!” He dressed quickly and threw open the door to take the phone from Tsuzuku. “Hi.” He smiled as Hakuei returned his greeting. “How’s Kyoto?”

“Lonely without you.”

“Oh just marry each other already,” Tsuzuku muttered. MiA’s glare had him smirking as he retreated to the living room.

“What did the council decide?” Hakuei had left four days ago so maybe he’d be able to stay in Japan.

Hakuei sighed. “I’d hoped to be able to give you different news…”

MiA’s smile faded. Fuck. It was happening. “You’re going to Siberia,” he said softly.

“I have to. I’m sorry, MiA.”

“Don’t apologize. This is your job… I know you have to do it. When do you leave?”

“The day after tomorrow. I have to return to the council chamber soon. I just wanted to call and let you know that I won’t be able to return to you until next week at the earliest.”

MiA tried to keep the disappointment from his voice. “I’ll be waiting for you. Can you call me later? Or tomorrow even. I want to talk to you again before you go to Siberia.” It was still strange to think of a vampire queen holding court in Siberia rather than Transylvania. He knew Hakuei would laugh at him again if he brought it up so he kept his thoughts to himself.

“If you’re worried about the toll international calls will have on your phone bill, don’t. I’ll pay for it.”

“Fuck the phone bill,” MiA retorted. “I just want to hear your voice.”

“And you will,” Hakuei promised. “I won’t be done until late tonight so I’ll call you tomorrow morning.”

Soon enough they had to say goodbye. MiA trudged into the kitchen with a heavy sigh. Great. He’d be playing host for who knows how long while his lover was away. He liked Koichi and Tsuzuku, enjoyed the company, but didn’t want to spend weeks living with them. He placed the phone back on its cradle and blinked at the sight of Koichi rummaging desperately through the cupboards. “…What are you looking for?”

“Chocolate!” Koichi whirled to face him.

MiA stared. “All of it’s gone?” How had he gone through three bags of chocolate chips, a bar of chocolate, _and_ a box of truffles so quickly?

“I used up the last of it to make hot chocolate.”

“Then we’re out.”

Koichi pouted again. “Damn. Tsuzuku!”

“What?” Tsuzuku called from the living room.

“Go get me chocolate.”

“Say please.”

Koichi’s pout turned to into a smirk. _“Please_ get me chocolate.”

Sometimes MiA wished he could read minds like a vampire could. With these two he was grateful not to have that ability. “Hakuei has to go to Siberia,” he blurted.

“He told me,” Tsuzuku said as he joined them in the kitchen. “Don’t worry, MiA. I’ve never met Queen Valeria before, but I’ve heard enough about her. She won’t draw meetings out for days like the bags of dust in Kyoto do.”

Koichi arched an eyebrow. “Bags of dust?”

“You know they’re all ancient,” Tsuzuku complained. “They probably make the pyramids look young.”

MiA’s lips twitched into a smile. “You think Hakuei can come home to me soon then?”

“I do.”

“Shit, MiA, I’m sorry. You must be hungry. Do you want to go out for dinner? Or we could get takeout.”

“I’d rather just get takeout.” MiA opened his menu drawer. “Do you two want anything or are you just going to have chocolate?”

“I’ll eat,” Tsuzuku said.

“Me too.”

MiA was torn between Indian food or pizza. So long as he didn’t stuff himself on naan Indian food would be healthier. “Do you like Indian?”

Koichi grinned. “I love Indian food. I’ll definitely need chocolate afterwards! It’s a great palate cleanser after the spices.”

“When do you not need chocolate?” Tsuzuku muttered. He dodged a swipe from his lover then leaned over MiA’s shoulder to look at the menu. “Ko, want to share a curry special? We each get our own bowl plus naan and salad.” He pulled his lover to him by his belt so he could look. MiA handed the menu to them and stepped back.

“Sure.”

 

After dinner and more naan than he should’ve eaten, all three changed into comfortable clothes and moved to the couch to watch TV. MiA glanced at Tsuzuku, who was watching his lover happily look through his brand new box of chocolates. Maybe he should ask them now. Ask the questions that’d been on his mind since meeting them. _How did you meet? How did you become vampires? How do you know Hakuei? Why are you so loyal to him?_ Hakuei hadn’t explained much: only saying that Koichi had been closest with Kana, that Hakuei had met Koichi and later Tsuzuku through her. “Um, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to… but how did you two become vampires?”

Tsuzuku looked surprised while Koichi flinched like he’d been slapped. It didn’t take a genius to see that the question bothered him.

“You don’t have to tell me,” MiA said quickly.

Tsuzuku sighed and reached out to rub Koichi’s thigh. “I don’t mind sharing my story. I was bleeding out in an alley when Koichi found me. Yakuza fight; always figured that was how I’d go.”

MiA did a double take. “You were yakuza?” He’d never have guessed Tsuzuku had been a member! He’d seen him without a shirt and he didn’t have the customary full back piece.

 “I was. Ironic isn’t it? Ex-yakuza turned vampire is guarding a police officer now.” Tsuzuku leaned back against the couch. “I didn’t have a choice about it. Both of my parents were in the business and raised me into it. I was kind of… wild when I was alive. Self destructive like my shit father was.” Tsuzuku sighed and shook his head. “That’s another story. Like I said, I got into a fight and I lost. The other guys put three bullets into me then left me to bleed to death. I would’ve died alone choking on my own blood if it wasn’t for him.” He turned his head to Koichi. “He was dressed all in white, and I thought he was an angel. I couldn’t understand why someone so pure and so beautiful would come to a scumbag like me.”

“You were _not_ a scumbag,” Koichi said firmly.

“Yeah I was.” Tsuzuku squeezed his lover’s hand. “Ko talked to me… asked my name, if I wanted to live. I said yes. And you know the rest,” he said softly turning his head to kiss his lover’s cheek. “Thank you for giving me that chance.”

Koichi smiled and hugged him tightly. “You’re welcome. I’m glad I took it.” He ran his hand up and down Tsuzuku’s back before clutching him closer, insecurity darting across his expression. “I… I was turned when I was about your age, MiA. I worked in a jewelry shop as an apprentice jeweler.” He swallowed nervously and paused to take a chocolate. MiA was eager to know more, yet also understood how difficult it was for Koichi to talk about his past. “There was a regular customer at the shop: a seventeen-year-old girl named Katarina.”

“Katarina?” MiA echoed.

“She was half Japanese half Russian,” Koichi replied. “She always came in the evening after the sun had set. She seemed too young to be paying for such pieces, but my master never protested. I got used to seeing her, and eventually she had me making some of her jewelry. Things continued like this for about a year. One night, when I worked the shop by myself, she came by to collect the diamond earrings she’d commissioned.” Koichi tightened his grip on Tsuzuku. “She… she made me want her. We had sex in the back office then she had me take her home. She insisted I come inside. Then up to her bedroom…” he trailed off, shaking his head before continuing. “Afterwards Katarina bit my neck and drank from me. It was the strangest feeling,” Koichi whispered. “I… I was afraid, but I couldn’t lift a hand against her. I was totally under her control. She drank until I felt like I was going to faint. Or die. But I didn't. She said I belonged to her now and that I would stay with her forever. She kept me like that for days.”

MiA shuddered as he imagined such a horrific turning. No wonder Koichi hadn’t wanted to tell this story. “If this is too hard for you…”

“No.” Koichi shook his head. “I should talk about her. I _need_ to talk about her. I’ve been free of her for nearly twenty years and still she haunts me.” He cuddled closer to Tsuzuku, the latter gently stroking pink hair. “Katarina turned me on the sixth night. This time, rather than drain me to the point of exhaustion, she drank until my heart stopped.”

“What happened… after your newborn phase?” MiA asked.

Koichi hesitated a moment before speaking. “Katarina was with me the whole time. She cared for me. She said she loved me, that she had for a while and couldn’t bear the thought of another woman finding me. I was so dependent on her that I fell in love with her too. Katarina… she, she was magnetic. You couldn’t be with her and not love her.”

“She wasn’t magnetic,” Tsuzuku said shortly. “She was abusive and manipulative.”

“I didn’t realize that until after she was gone.” Koichi laid his head on his lover’s shoulder. “Once I’d recovered my senses, everything she’d done to me felt like it was a dream. Or a nightmare. I was horrified by what she’d done to me and what I’d become. But I needed her so badly I couldn’t hate her for it.” Koichi smiled bitterly. “Turns out I had to share her with two other men. Meto, her first doll and lover. Meto had been a dollmaker’s son. She stole him away the same way she did me. Yuuki was the second. He sang in a bar, and Katarina loved his voice and his looks. She decided to keep him. She called us her dolls and she… she treated us like ones. She would do our hair. Our makeup. Dress us in pretty clothes the way girls today play with Barbies. She would take turns playing with us too. She’d have me all to herself one day and the next she’d be with Meto or Yuuki. She did the same to them as she’d done to me: she made them love and depend on her. Then two years later she comes home with Rito. Minpha was the last of her dolls, turned four years after me. I spent ten years as her doll—”

“Her slave,” Tsuzuku interrupted.

Koichi continued, “Ten years before Kana heard of us.”

So that was how Hakuei knew them.  And it explained why Koichi was closer to Kana. She’d saved him and the others from a life of slavery. “How did she rescue you?”

“Kana dressed herself like a Victorian doll and came to Katarina’s mansion. One look at her, how beautiful she was, and Katarina wanted to keep her too.” Koichi shuddered violently. “Kana lured Katarina into a trap and then she killed her to set us free. If Kana hadn’t come for us then all five of us would still be Katarina’s living dolls. She and Hakuei helped us adjust to our newfound freedom. Her more so. Her love for Hakuei is what makes us so loyal to him after Kana’s death.”

MiA understood now. “Thank you for telling me. Both of you.” Koichi’s chilling story made him grateful for Hakuei’s paranoia. If there were vampires out there who would try to trap him in a similar fate… He squashed the thought to smile at Koichi. “At least you have Tsuzuku now.”

Koichi hugged Tsuzuku again. “I do.” He kissed his lover’s cheek then got up. “I need to get some air. Tsu, stay with MiA.”

“Okay.” Tsuzuku watched his lover go via the balcony. He sighed and glanced at MiA. “You can tell how hard it was for him to tell that story. He doesn’t like talking about it, even with the others. The emotional scars still linger.”

“I understand,” MiA said quietly. “Um, do the others work as bodyguards too or is it only the two of you who do that?”

“Yuuki and Rito could’ve been here instead of us. Meto and Minpha are more difficult for a human to interact with. Meto had to deal with her brainwashing and manipulation the longest so he’s still very quiet. Minpha can’t speak at all. He can make sounds, but all of his communication is done via telepathy.”

“Becoming a vampire didn’t give him a voice? I thought vampirism healed things like that.”

Tsuzuku shook his head. “Minpha was born mute so that wasn’t an ‘injury’ that the change could heal. If, say, my larynx had been pierced then vampirism would restore my voice to me. The change did give Minpha a mental voice though. He communicates through telepathy—but I imagine you wouldn’t be comfortable having thoughts projected into your head.”

Just picturing it made him shudder. “Definitely not.” MiA glanced at the balcony, wondering how Koichi was doing now, before looking to Tsuzuku again. “Was it awkward for you? A complete stranger turned you and then you spend the next, ah, weeks together.” He knew he was blushing. He did _not_ want to know any details about Tsuzuku’s newborn phase.

Tsuzuku smirked at him. “You’re so cute when you blush.”

“Tsuzuku!”

“What? It’s true.” He laughed then grinned at him. “Honestly, it was a little awkward. But I’d spend the last months completely dependent on him so it wasn’t that bad. Plus it didn’t take long for me to realize that Koichi needed me as badly as I needed him. I gave him a purpose and companionship that wasn't born from slavery.”

“Did you love him?”

Tsuzuku shook his head. “At that time, I was grateful for the chance he’d given me. But I didn’t love him. I stayed until I did though. We’ve been inseparable ever since.” He placed the lid back on Koichi’s truffles. “Katarina was a monster, but ironically she was the cause of lasting relationships. Meto and Minpha are a couple as are Yuuki and Rito.”

At least something good had come out of that time. “After her death?”

“Before. Five men is a lot for one woman to handle, so they improvised. All in secret of course—she would’ve punished them if she knew. They were allowed to love only her. You’ll probably meet them soon. Hakuei finally introduced us so it’s only a matter of time before you meet the others.”

MiA nodded. “I’d like that.” Continuing to discuss Koichi’s past without him felt wrong so he changed the subject. “Should we watch a movie or wait for him?”

“Let’s watch a movie. He could be a while.”

MiA let Tsuzuku pick this time.

**Notes**  
1) The next fic I post will be about Tsuzuku's turning. I finished revising it at my writing club today so that will be posted sometime this week.  
2) Word of warning: Chapter 6 is when this fic takes a turn for the dark side and it will remain dark until MiA's turning. Updates will probably be slower because I haven't written any sort of crime fic in quite a while, and I don't want to rush it.  
3) Koichi's backstory has been building in my head for over a year now. I considered writing it for a challenge but I doubt I'll get to it. I also wanted to convey his conflict over Katarina. He still struggles with what he went through when he was her doll.  
4) Meto, Minpha, Yuuki, and Rito will show up in future chapters.


	6. Abduction

**Title:** Second Chances: Abduction  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile) [ **write_my_dreams** ](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairings:** past Hakuei x OFC, Hakuei x MiA, Tsuzuku x Koichi, past OFC x Koichi and others   
**Genre:** AU, supernatural, vampires. 1980s setting.   
**Warnings:** Murder, kidnapping, cliffhanger  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me but the writing/story and the original characters are mine.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Chapters:** 6/12  
**Summary:** The desire for blood and sex brings Hakuei to Kabuki-cho one night. A chance encounter at a nightclub brings MiA into his life, giving him a second chance at love and happiness after the death of his beloved wife.  
**Author's Comment:** The story takes a much darker turn from here on out and the warnings will become more extensive. Chapter 7 should be posted sometime next week, I'm almost done with the first draft. 

MiA pulled back the curtain to look outside. It was broad daylight with minimal cloud cover. Surely he’d be fine going out on his own even if just to get something from the convenience store. With the rate Koichi plowed through chocolate they’d need to restock again soon. It could be another week or more before Hakuei returned. MiA bit his lip and glanced at the phone. When they’d talked this morning he’d tried his best not to sound upset about the situation. Instead they’d planned what to do when Hakuei returned. Whenever that would be. Sighing, MiA dropped the curtain and turned away. Maybe he should go jogging instead of going out and buying more chocolate. He was already eating more of it than he usually did due to living with the vampire equivalent of Willy Wonka.

The phone ringing pulled him out of thoughts. Maybe it was Hakuei! MiA rushed to answer. To his disappointment, it wasn't his lover. It was his boss.

“Hello, MiA. There’s been a slight disturbance down at the station. Two of our detectives busted a party and around thirty culprits have been pulled in. All of them were possessing or using narcotics. Could you come in for a few hours and help with paperwork?”

MiA winced in sympathy. No wonder the man sounded so harried. “Yes I can. When do you need me?” Hours of paperwork wouldn’t be a pleasant distraction, but it would keep his mind off of Hakuei’s departure.

“As soon as possible.”

MiA checked the time. “I’ll be there in about an hour.”

“Thank you.”

MiA set the phone back in its cradle. At least he had something to do now.

 

After eating a quick breakfast and showering, MiA put on his uniform then entered the guest bedroom. It was difficult to see inside with the blackout curtains thoroughly blocking all light. Hopefully he wouldn’t accidentally step on someone. Squinting, he moved to Tsuzuku’s side of the futon. “Tsuzuku?” he laid a hand on the vampire’s shoulder and shook him gently. The garbled response didn’t sound like any word MiA knew. “Tsuzuku?” he tried again.

The vampire cracked an eye open. “What?”

“I'm going to work.”

Tsuzuku blinked. “Now? But you,” he yawned widely, “don’t work today.”

“My boss asked me to come in. I don’t know how long I’ll be so I’ll call you once I know when you can pick me up.”

Koichi stirred next to Tsuzuku. “MiA?” he murmured. “You work?”

MiA hid a smile behind his sleeve. Talking to barely awake vampires was always entertaining. There was a lot of repeating before they finally realized what was going on. “I do. I’ll see you two later.”

Tsuzuku closed his eyes again. “Call us right away.”

“I will.”

“Have a… nice sleep,” Koichi mumbled.

MiA tried not to laugh as he left the room.

 

Five hours later, MiA felt like his brain was turning to mush. He dropped the folder with a groan and reached up to rub his temples. He’d agreed to come in, but this wasn’t what he’d joined the police force to do. Maybe he should look into starting a band again. He could ask Koichi and Tsuzuku if they wanted to join. Though Koichi would probably prefer to make costumes for everyone. MiA smiled as he pictured him trying to get a disgusted Tsuzuku into something pink and glittery. Wouldn’t that be a sight. He pushed away from his desk and stretched. He might as well take a break and get some coffee. At the machine, his thoughts wandered to Hakuei. If Tsuzuku was right about Valeria and she reached a decision quickly, his lover could return to him next week. He almost dropped his coffee as a thought came to him. Would Hakuei have to tell the Queen that he had a human lover? What if that became a part of the discussion? What if she didn’t approve of the Japanese head of security dating a human?

“MiA?” He turned to see Emi approaching him. “You look like there’s a lot on your mind.” She bought herself a coffee as well. Emi had worked in this station two years longer than he had. She’d helped him with finding his way around, making introductions, and become a friend. She was also the only one who knew he and Hakuei were lovers. Everyone else believed them to be merely good friends.

“There is,” he sighed.

Emi frowned. “Is it your boyfriend? Did his business trip get extended?”

MiA nodded. “They’re sending him abroad for a conference now. He isn’t sure how long it’ll take or how soon he can come home.”

Emi made a sympathetic noise as they walked back to the front desk. “I hope it won’t be too long. I’d hate if my fiancé had to leave me for an unknown period of time.” She smiled warmly at him. “I know it’s hard, but just think about how happy you’ll be when you see him again.”

Happy? He’d be delighted. MiA didn’t plan on letting Hakuei out of bed once he had him back. Not that he would ever say so to Emi! “You’re right. I’m trying not to dwell on how long he’ll be gone. That’s why I…” he paused as a man in a beautiful, black and gold Venetian mask and a black suit with bones painted onto it approached the desk. The mask covered the upper portion of his face and left his mouth exposed. Loose silver curls fell to his shoulders, blood red contacts completing his look.

Emi bowed to him. “Hello. How can I help you?”

“Hello.” The man gave the pair a charming smile. “I left a party about ten minutes ago and found a wallet near the building. I went back inside and asked around for the owner, but couldn’t find her. This was the nearest police station so I thought I would bring it here so she could collect it tomorrow.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flower printed wallet, laying it on the desk in front of Emi.

Emi picked up the wallet. “Thank you for bringing this to us. We’ll see that it’s returned to its rightful owner.”

“As expected of the police.”

Something about the man’s smile didn’t sit well with MiA. He set his coffee on the desk and took a step closer to Emi. What was making him so uneasy? The man’s crimson eyes that reminded him all too much of a thirsty vampire? Or was it how he still wore his mask as if he had something to hide? “Was there anything else you needed?”

The man’s eyes lowered to MiA’s nametag. “Your name is MiA? An interesting name.”

“Yes,” MiA said stiffly. He ignored the look Emi shot him.

“Well, MiA and Miss Emi, there is one more thing I have to report.”

“Another wallet?” Emi asked.

“No. A crime.”

MiA swallowed while Emi’s eyes widened. “What sort of crime?” he asked.

“A murder and kidnapping.”

Emi gasped. “You saw it at the party? W-Why didn’t you say so earlier?” She rushed to grab a report for him to fill out then stopped as he spoke again.

“I didn’t see it at the party.” His smirk was positively vile. “It hasn’t happened yet.” Before either of them could react a gun was in his hand and he’d shot Emi through the heart. MiA watched in horror as blood blossomed over her chest. Emi touched the wound with trembling fingers while her lips parted in an attempt to speak.

“Emi!” MiA lunged forward to catch her when her legs gave out. He cradled her against him as he lowered them to the ground. “H-Hold on, Emi.”

“It’s too late for that,” the man taunted. He seized MiA by the hair then yanked him away from Emi and to his feet. He spun the brunette around to press his back to his chest. His arm locked around MiA’s waist while he pressed the gun to MiA’s temple with his free hand. MiA couldn’t stop himself from trembling. Situations like this had come up in training, but he’d never expected it to happen. This was Japan. A safe country with minimal gun crime. He thought the worst thing that would occur at work was severe boredom…

The commotion drew senior officers and detectives out of their offices, making MiA’s coworkers and superiors witnesses to the horror unfolding. Hands flew to belts to take out weapons. The barrel of the gun pressed harder against MiA’s head when Detective Takigawa drew his own gun.

“Drop your weapon or the next body will be yours,” the man threatened. No, the _vampire._ MiA wasn’t important enough that a mortal man would come after him. Only a vampire would. Fuck, he should have trusted his instincts! The red eyes had even made him _think_ vampire. _“Smart boy,”_ he purred in MiA’s mind. _“You know what I am.”_

MiA shuddered at the intrusion. _“Get out of my head!”_ He winced as laughter echoed through his mind. Hakuei was always respectful and didn’t use telepathy unless he absolutely needed to contact him. Having this vampire in his head without permission felt so violating.

Detective Takigawa dropped the gun. “What do you want with MiA?”

“Something your feeble minds couldn’t dream of understanding.” He tightened his grip on MiA. “All of you will let me leave with MiA _without any interference_ otherwise I’ll put a bullet in the skull of anyone who tries to stop me.”

Takigawa exhaled. “Stand down and let him pass.” His eyes were apologetic as the few officers with weapons lowered them. Pleased, the masked vampire pulled MiA away. He walked them backwards outside the building and dragged him behind it. MiA exploded into action the moment the gun left his head. He kicked the vampire into the kneecap while chopping at his wrist to make him drop the gun. Vampire or no, he wouldn’t be kidnapped as easily as a Disney princess. The vampire moved so quickly MiA’s hand never connected. He coughed as his back collided roughly with the wall. The tip of a knife tilted his chin up, a mocking smirk twisting the vampire’s lips.

“I see you’re more than just a pretty face. And you’ve got some fight in you. Impressive,” the vampire purred. He trailed the knife tip down MiA’s neck, licking his lips as the skin at the hollow of his throat broke and blood beaded beneath the blade.

“W-What do you want with me?” MiA hated how his voice cracked. He knew this vampire could hear his racing heart and feel his fear. His regret over dismissing Hakuei’s concerns as paranoia.

“I want your boyfriend to suffer.”

The next thing MiA knew was darkness as the hilt of the knife struck him over the head.

*

Consciousness came slowly and with it, a throbbing headache. MiA squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. What… happened to him? He remembered being at work. Getting a coffee and talking to Emi. Emi! MiA’s eyes flew open. Emi and the Masked Vampire! Where was that fucker and why had he killed her? She’d been an innocent bystander? MiA’s anger at her killer faded into fear as he remembered his last words.

_“I want your boyfriend to suffer.”_

Worse, MiA was chained to a chair. His ankles were cuffed to the legs and his wrists to the arms. Tugging at the bonds proved useless as the cuffs were both sturdy and tight. MiA swallowed as his heart began to race. Fuck fuck fuck this was so bad how was he going to get out of this disaster? MiA took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. _“This is all a horrible nightmare. You’re going to wake up in your own bed. Koichi will be talking about chocolate and trying to get Tsuzuku to take a chocolate bath or something ridiculous with him. It’s just a dream. You’re safe at home.”_

“It’s just a dream,” MiA whispered. His heart sank as he opened his eyes. It wasn’t a nightmare. He was still chained to the chair. He exhaled shakily and forced himself to take in his surroundings. He was in a small room with a single window covered by a heavy, black tarp. A table near the door held a lamp which gave off the only source of light. A futon lay in the corner of the room. MiA bit his lip as he studied the futon. Horrific visions of what the vampire could do to him on that futon danced through his mind. Shuddering, he forced the thoughts aside and focused on listening. He couldn’t hear any defining sounds: no voices, no trains, no sea noises indicating he was near the bay, no cars, and no machinery. MiA looked at the ground next. The floor was too rough to resemble that of an apartment so he must be in a warehouse somewhere in a quieter part of Tokyo. But where?

MiA jumped as the door creaked open to reveal the vampire from before, still dressed in his mask and bone print suit.

“Hello, MiA.”

 **Notes**  
1) Anyone care to guess who MiA's abductor is? I'm sure he's really a nice guy but I made him such a bastard in this fic.  
2) The suit Mr. Villain is wearing is designed off of James Bond's Day of the Dead suit in Spectre. I'd planned to do a masquerade theme for him and then I saw that movie and loved the Day of the Dead scene, so wound up doing a combination for his initial look. 


	7. Frantic

**Title:** Second Chances: Frantic  
**Author:** [write_my_dreams](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=write_my_dreams&itemid=143021#)  
**Pairings:** past Hakuei x OFC, Hakuei x MiA, Tsuzuku x Koichi, Meto x Minpha, Yuuki x Rito  
**Genre:** AU, supernatural, vampires. 1980s setting.  
**Warning:** Language  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me but the writing/story and the original characters are mine.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Chapters:** 7/12  
**Summary:** The desire for blood and sex brings Hakuei to Kabuki-cho one night. A chance encounter at a nightclub brings MiA into his life, giving him a second chance at love and happiness after the death of his beloved wife.  
**Author's Comment:** I'd meant to have this out earlier but my allergies have absolutely decimated me. I know you're all dying to know who kidnapped MiA, but that revelation will have to wait until Chapter 8. This is Koichi's side of things. 

Koichi woke shortly after sunset. He was disappointed to find that he and Tsuzuku were not, in fact, having delicious hot chocolate at a café in Paris. Instead they were cuddled up on the futon in MiA’s guest room. Wait—MiA. He hadn’t called them yet! Koichi vaguely recalled being woken in the afternoon which meant it’d been at least four hours since MiA’s departure. “Tsu?” he turned to his lover, who looked more awake than he did. “Do you think MiA’s okay?”  
  
“He’s probably dying of boredom.” Tsuzuku stretched lazily then yawned. “I know he said there was a lot of paperwork to get through. We could go to the station and stage a rescue mission.”  
  
Koichi smiled. “Can’t have him overworking himself.” He untangled himself from his lover so he could get up. Like MiA, he hoped that Hakuei would return soon. Koichi enjoyed his company and having him as a model—especially since he, unlike Tsuzuku, didn’t grimace at the colors or patterns of Koichi’s designs—but it was difficult to spread out in the apartment. Worse, having his sex life confined to the futon or shower wasn’t too pleasant.  
  
“And you say I’m the perverted one,” Tsuzuku teased.  
  
Koichi hit him with a pillow in retaliation. “Go make us some coffee then we’ll go check on MiA. Or do I want hot chocolate… make me both.”  
  
“Make some yourself,” Tsuzuku complained. “I’m your boyfriend not your butler.”  
  
They compromised: Koichi made hot chocolate and Tsuzuku made coffee. He let the pink-haired vampire have a few sips of his drink and left him to his hot chocolate. “I think we should pick MiA up and take him out to dinner. Hakuei leaves tomorrow so he needs a good distraction.”  
  
“I hope you’re thinking of an actual restaurant and not a desserts bar. MiA needs a proper meal,” Tsuzuku admonished. They took their mugs to the couch and settled in to get comfortable while they enjoyed their drinks.  
  
Koichi pouted at his lover. “Actually, I was thinking of a traditional restaurant. You know those fancy ones where we can dress in our best kimonos. You can style our hair.”  
  
“You realize how long that’s going to take? We’d have to go to our apartments to get our kimonos, get dressed, do our hair, and then go out. It’s going to take forever. Better to do that tomorrow when MiA doesn’t work in the evening. Besides, he’s going to want to call Hakuei tonight and speak with him before he leaves for Siberia. They’ll need time to talk. Tomorrow he’ll be gloomy so the restaurant would be a perfect distraction for him.”  
  
He had a good point. “Tomorrow then.” Koichi sipped his hot chocolate and groped for the remote. He switched on the TV and started flipping through channels. Sports, more sports, news ugh how boring, Doraemon… Koichi jumped when Tsuzuku snatched the remote out of his hand and turned it back to the news. Immediately he understood why his lover had done so. “Shit,” Koichi whispered. His hand began to tremble. He set the mug aside so he wouldn’t break it or spill hot chocolate all over his thigh. He grabbed Tsuzuku’s hand, holding it tightly as they watched the broadcast.  
  
“Breaking news from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department,” the newscaster announced. “One hour ago a masked man entered the police station on,” she gave the address, “under the false pretense of delivering a wallet. He shot and killed the receptionist and abducted a young officer named MiA. Both MiA and the culprit have yet to be found. If you see either of them—”  
  
Koichi tuned out the rest of her statement, eyes focused on a security photo of a masked man holding a gun to MiA’s head. It killed him to see how afraid MiA looked. If he and Tsuzuku had been there… Koichi forced himself to study the attacker. To see if there was anything familiar about him. Lightly curled silver hair reached his shoulders and his mask was trimmed with gold lace. His hairstyle was common enough and the color didn’t indicate age as, even with the mask, it was easy to tell that he was youthful. But that damned mask covered the upper half of his face and made it impossible to tell his features.  
  
“Fuck!” Tsuzuku swore violently. He set his mug on the coffee table and shot to his feet. “We were supposed to be there for him! Get dressed, Ko. We’re going to the station. We need to speak with the officers and find out more.”  
  
Koichi couldn’t take his eyes off the photo. How could he let Hakuei go through this nightmare again? He and Tsuzuku were supposed to _protect_ MiA. Not be sitting on the couch! They should’ve been at the station with him even if it was during the day. They should’ve kept him safe from any and all dangers. Koichi’s eyes closed, pain filling his heart as he recalled the terrible news of Kana and Hakuei’s abduction. A grief-stricken Hakuei drowning in despair from seeing his wife murdered in front of him.  
  
“Koichi!” Tsuzuku said sharply.  
  
That jerked him out of his reverie. “It’s our fault,” he whispered. Koichi threw his arms around Tsuzuku’s neck and hugged him tightly. “How can we face Hakuei after this? We were supposed to protect MiA! We were supposed to save Hakuei from the horror of having his lover taken from him again!” He sniffed and buried his face in Tsuzuku’s shoulder. All he could think about was Hakuei’s grief over Kana. How he’d come so close to ending his pain forever. If anything happened to MiA…  
  
“Ko, calm down. MiA isn’t Kana. What happened to her isn’t going to happen to him.” Tsuzuku wrapped his arms around Koichi, gently stroking one hand up and down his back.  
  
“Exactly!” Koichi cried. “He’s human! She was a vampire. He’s in so much danger and we don’t even know what that fucker wants with him!”  
  
“That’s why we have to go to the station. Now hurry up and get dressed.” Tsuzuku kissed his cheek then gently pushed him back.  
  
Koichi glanced down at his Sesame Street pajamas. They were definitely inappropriate for a police station. “Okay.” He dashed to their room and dressed in black jeans and a button down shirt. He brushed his hair back into a high ponytail then returned to Tsuzuku. “Run?” he suggested.  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
The reason for why the attack had taken place before sunset was revealed when they stepped outside. Heavy clouds filled the sky with the promise of rain later. Koichi swallowed and squeezed Tsuzuku’s hand. All of this had happened when they were still sleeping. Maybe even when he’d dreamt of being in Paris with his lover. “Hurry,” he said, taking off with Tsuzuku close behind.  
  
“I can smell MiA behind the building,” Tsuzuku said. “Go inside and speak with the officers while I see how far I can follow their trail.” He pulled Koichi in for a brief kiss then disappeared behind the building.  
  
Koichi swallowed as he stepped inside. Caution tape blocked off the reception desk. Shit! Emi had been working tonight. He could smell her and MiA by the desk, could smell Emi’s blood. Fear for MiA turned into rage. Innocent Emi had been mercilessly gunned down. And for what purpose? Because she’d been talking to MiA right before his abduction? Emi was a sweet girl. She would’ve gotten married in two months…  
  
“I’m here because of MiA,” Koichi said when an officer approached him. “I’m his friend. I’ve been staying with him in his apartment and picking him up from work each night. I… I saw the news.”  
  
The man bit his lip. “There was nothing we could do.”  
  
“I need to know everything.”  
  
“That’s classified…”  
  
Power layered Koichi’s words when he spoke next. “Tell me everything you know about this case.” He tried his hardest not to use his abilities on humans the way Katarina had done to him. In this case though, it couldn’t be avoided.  
  
“Come with me.”  
  
Koichi followed him down the hall and into an office where he closed the door. He pulled up the security footage on his computer, playing it three times for Koichi then relating his side of the story. “I was finishing up some paperwork and taking a break. I guess MiA was doing the same. There was a drug bust today so there was a lot of paperwork to get through and so many people to process. MiA and Emi were at the reception desk, having a coffee and chatting when that masked guy walked in. I thought it was strange how he kept his mask on in the police station, but I had work to do so I didn’t think much of it. Then a few minutes later I hear a gunshot. He’d shot Emi and grabbed MiA. He said he wanted MiA, that he’d shoot anyone who followed him. Then he walked him outside.”  
  
“Is there security footage from the back of the building?” Koichi asked, thinking of Tsuzuku. If the cameras detected his lover poking around an active crime scene…  
  
The officer shook his head. “The cameras were damaged shortly before MiA was taken.”  
  
So Masked Jerk had planned this out. “How is the investigation proceeding?”  
  
“Detective Tsukino was going to call you and your friend to ask you to come down to the station. See if you two know anything.”  
  
Koichi could only image how that little interrogation would go. The moment the man saw Tsuzuku’s tattoos—if he hadn’t seen them already—he would assume the kidnapping had something to do with the yakuza. That MiA’s other tattooed “friend” had gotten him into gang troubles. “He’ll be here soon if Detective Tsukino wants to start.”  
  
The officer bowed his head. “I’ll go speak with him.”  
  
Koichi sat down at the desk and played the security footage again. Where was MiA now? Was he afraid? He buried his face in his hands and exhaled shakily. He couldn’t lose MiA too. Hakuei would be destroyed if he lost another lover. He reached for Tsuzuku’s thoughts, taking comfort in his lover’s mental presence. _“Were you able to find anything?”_  
  
_“Unfortunately no. Their trail led me to a smashed bottle of perfume which muddied their scent. There were tire tracks near it so he took MiA away in a car. That means he’s still alive.”_  
  
Koichi shuddered. _“Come back to the station. The detective handling MiA’s case wants to speak with us.”_  
  
_“I bet you a blowjob he’ll ask if it’s yakuza related.”_  
  
Koichi was too worried to smile. _“You know he’s going to.”_  
  
_“Good thing I wore a sweater.”_  
  
_“You have tattoos on your neck and on the back of your hand,”_ Koichi reminded. He waited until Tsuzuku had turned back towards the station before breaking their connection. Sick guilt tugged at his stomach. How could they possibly explain this to Hakuei? _“Hi, Hakuei. We’re useless excuses for bodyguards and lost your fragile, sweet human lover to a fucking psychopath who murdered Emi and kidnapped MiA.”_  
  
The worst part was that he knew Hakuei wouldn’t be angry with him or Tsuzuku. He would assure them that it wasn’t their fault. That they couldn’t have known this would happen today. Koichi didn’t want him to be understanding. He didn’t deserve it.  
  
*  
  
“Well that was a waste of time,” Tsuzuku muttered. He took Koichi’s hand and squeezed it as they left the police station. As expected, Tsukino had repeatedly asked about the yakuza, if they were involved, if they knew the man who kidnapped MiA, and if the mask or bone print suit was a new form of yakuza clothing. Tsuzuku got so irritated he snapped at the man to stop being a judgmental ass and take this case seriously.  
  
“It was.” Koichi looked back over his shoulder at the police station. “We aren’t going to find him ourselves. I’ll call the others.”  
  
“I’ll see if Ryoga can help,” Tsuzuku offered.  
  
Koichi shook his head. “No, don’t. Subaru and Kento are still too new. He won’t want to leave them.”  
  
Tsuzuku sighed. “You’re right.” He squeezed Koichi’s hand. “Should we go back to MiA’s apartment or to ours?”  
  
“Let’s stop at his first and then check Hakuei’s. His kidnapper might have left some sort of ransom note.”  
  
“Ko, he’s a vampire. He isn’t going to want money for MiA.”  
  
“He could want something else,” Koichi reminded. “Like for Hakuei not to leave the country. Or for him to take a different stance on vampire anonymity.” It made him sick to think of MiA being used as leverage.  
  
Tsuzuku’s eyes widened. “You think that’s why he kidnapped MiA?”  
  
“I don’t know. But anyone who knows Hakuei knows he’ll do anything to save himself from losing another person he loves.” Koichi looked at the station again. The humans were in way over their head with this case. They’d never find MiA’s abductor. And if they did, they’d be walking into a slaughter. He pulled Tsuzuku aside and reached for Meto and Minpha’s thoughts. They were less likely to be having sex than Yuuki and Rito. To his relief, they were sitting on the couch watching _Ghostbusters_ while Meto drew Minpha in the uniform, Minpha giggling into his popcorn.  
  
_“Ko? What’s wrong?”_ Minpha picked up on his unease immediately.  
  
_“Did something happen to MiA?”_ Meto asked.  
  
_“He’s been kidnapped. Did you see the news?”_ In case they hadn’t he shared his memory of the broadcast, his examination of the police station and the crime scene, and Tsuzuku’s attempts to follow MiA which ended at the broken perfume bottle.  
  
_“We’ll do anything we can to help,”_ Minpha promised. _“Do you want us to come meet you?”_  
  
_“Come to our apartment. I’m going to check MiA’s first while Tsuzuku checks Hakuei’s. We’re seeing if his kidnapper left a ransom note.”_ He shared his theories with the couple then winced. Hakuei still needed to know what had happened to MiA. If he hadn’t watched the news yet…  
  
_“Do you want me to tell him?”_ Meto asked.  
  
Koichi couldn’t let Meto take that responsibility. _“No, I have to. Come to our apartment when you can. I’ll contact Yuuki and Rito next.”_ He broke the connection and turned to Tsuzuku. “Let’s split up then meet back at our apartment. I’ll check MiA’s and you can take Hakuei’s.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Koichi stole a kiss then turned and raced back to MiA’s apartment. He checked the mailbox (nothing), the balcony (still nothing), and then entered the apartment. No vampire would be able to enter as they didn’t have permission to it or the building so he wasn’t surprised when his search turned up nothing out of the ordinary. Out of nerves he grabbed a handful of chocolate chips. He didn’t feel much better after eating them. He was too worried about MiA to enjoy the chocolates. He leaned against the counter and reached for Rito’s mind finding him lying with his head in Yuuki’s lap on the couch, Yuuki crooning to him as he combed painted nails through Rito’s hair. Both couples were having a relaxing movie night.  
  
_“Ko-chan?”_ Rito asked.  
  
_“It’s MiA.”_ Koichi shared the same information he’d shared with Meto and Minpha, adding that his search of MiA’s apartment hadn’t turned up anything out of the ordinary. _“I’ll talk to Tsuzuku once I’ve spoken to you two. Can you come to our apartment and meet us? We need to make a plan of how to get MiA back.”_  
  
_“I’ll talk to Hiyuu and Satoshi too. They’ll help us look for MiA.”_  
  
_“Thank you. I’ll be heading home soon.”_  
  
_“We’ll see you there.”_ Rito broke the connection, leaving Koichi with his thoughts. He sighed as he looked around the apartment. To think just last night the three of them had been on the couch eating popcorn and laughing at a cheesy horror movie. He slapped his cheeks so he wouldn’t lose himself in his thoughts then brushed Tsuzuku’s mind. His lover’s thoughts were heavy, making him bit his lip. _“Tsu? What… What did you find?”_  
  
_“A note pinned to Hakuei’s door with a knife. There’s a lock of MiA’s hair attached.”_ Tsuzuku sighed and showed Koichi the note.  
  
_You have the Queen’s ear and I have your lover._  
_Forget what the council told you._  
_Leave Japan and MiA dies._  
_You have seven days to find him._  
_If you fail, he’s mine to do whatever I wish._  
_And he’s so beautiful._  
_Start looking._  
  
“Fuck,” Koichi swore violently. His eyes closed in pain as he read the note again. Whoever had kidnapped MiA was making this into a twisted game. And taunting Hakuei about MiA’s beauty… He dug his nails into his palms as he flashed back to Katarina, tucking his hair behind his ear and telling him how stunning he was dressed in beautiful clothes and diamonds. Coercing him into bed. Was MiA’s kidnapper going to do the same to him? _“I’m coming home. I told Rito and Yuuki to meet us there. Rito said he’ll ask Satoshi and Hiyuu to help in the search for MiA.”_  
  
_“Good. We’re going to need all the eyes and ears that we can.”_  
  
_“Is there anything defining about the note?”_  
  
_“Do I look like Sherlock Holmes? It’s regular paper and he used a pen to write the characters. It’s also doused in that same perfume that was smashed so I can’t pick out any scent from it.”_  
  
_“Can you recognize the perfume?”_  
  
_“No.”_  
  
_“Is it a scent a man would use? Or a woman?”_  
  
_“It’s something floral so it could be either. You know Asagi loves smelling like a rose.”_  
  
Koichi’s lips twitched into a smile.  _“Maybe you should ask him about the perfume then. Wait, you said MiA’s hair was attached?”_  
  
_“With tape. It wasn’t ripped from his head or anything. It was cut with a knife.”_  
  
_“…Do you think we should take it and the letter to the police? They might be able to lift some fingerprints from them. He’s covering his tracks against vampires but not against humans.”_ Koichi didn’t have much faith in the human police, but it was worth a chance.  
  
_“I doubt he’d be that careless. And if we gave that note to the police it would only cause questions that we can’t answer.”_  
  
Tsuzuku was right. _“I’m coming home. Once I arrive… I’ll call Hakuei.”_ Koichi swallowed as he envisioned how horribly that would go. But he couldn’t leave Hakuei in the dark. He needed to know about MiA. His life was on the line.  
  
  
Koichi all but collapsed onto his couch the moment he entered his apartment. Tsuzuku trailed after him, having arrived shortly after he did. “Watch the door. The others should be arriving soon.”  
  
“What are you going to do?”  
  
Koichi swallowed. “I’m going to call Hakuei.” He approached the phone as if it were coated in holy water. Slowly he picked it up and typed in the number. At least the council weren’t so boorish and old-fashioned so as to deny its residents and visitors the right to modern technology. Koichi clutched the phone as he waited for Hakuei to answer. What if he didn’t?  
  
“This is Hakuei.”  
  
Koichi wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or terrified. “H-Hi, Hakuei.”  
  
“Is MiA torturing you with Star Wars?” Hakuei laughed.  
  
Koichi would sooner drown himself in holy water than report what he had to say. “I… He… N-No,” he stammered. He swallowed and closed his eyes. “You need to find a TV and watch the knows. And know how truly, very sorry Tsuzuku and I are,” he whispered.  
  
“Koichi?” All humor was gone from Hakuei’s voice now. “What happened?”  
  
“MiA. He… he…” Words failed him and his breath caught on a sob. Arms circled around his waist then pulled him back against Tsuzuku’s chest. Taking comfort in his lover’s presence, the whole story poured out. MiA waking them to tell them about the call he’d just gotten from work. How he was supposed to call them later, how they’d planned to go to the station to check on him after having a coffee. Then seeing the story on the news, rushing to the police station… “Tsuzuku followed their trail as far as he could. W-We’re so sorry,” Koichi whispered. He hadn’t felt shame this deep since accidentally killing the person he was drinking blood from.  
  
Hakuei had been silent the entire time. “I’m coming to Tokyo as soon as I can.”  
  
Tsuzuku took the phone from him. “Hakuei, there’s one more thing.”  
  
“…What?”  
  
“There was a letter at your penthouse. A lock of MiA’s hair was attached to it.” The couple winced at the sound of Hakuei’s angry growl. Tsuzuku read the note and described it and the perfume to him to the best of his abilities, earning another outraged snarl.  
  
“What do they want with my MiA?”  
  
“We aren’t sure. I called the others. They’ll do anything they can to help us find him.” Koichi’s eyes closed as he imagined the depth of Hakuei’s pain. And it was all on his and Tsuzuku’s shoulders. “I’m… We’re so fucking sorry. You trusted us with MiA’s safety and we failed you.”  
  
Hakuei sighed heavily. “I don't blame either of you. MiA wasn’t captured because of you.”  
  
Koichi bit his lip. “How is this not our faults? While MiA was being abducted we were in bed instead of being there for him!” he cried, slumping against Tsuzuku. Hot tears welled up in his eyes. “We failed MiA as much as we failed you.” Tsuzuku hugged him tighter as he sniffed.  
  
“Because this attack was planned. I wouldn’t be surprised if this masked man tipped the officers about the party or orchestrated the drug bust himself. He chose a dark, cloudy day where he would have the advantage over the two of you.”  
  
Koichi wasn’t convinced. He shouldn’t have let MiA leave, should have made him stay in the apartment with them. If they hadn’t been so negligent MiA would still be here. “When can you get here?”  
  
“As soon as I can. I have to make some calls first and then I’ll take the first train out of Kyoto.”  
  
“Meto, Minpha, Yuuki, and Rito are going to meet us at our apartment,” Tsuzuku said. “Do you want to come to ours or should all of us come to yours and wait for you there?”  
  
“Stay at yours. We can gather there together then move to mine later. I want to see if this coward is going to place more notes on my door.”  
  
Koichi swallowed. “Call us when you leave.”  
  
“I will. I know you feel responsible, but you can’t let guilt cloud your minds. MiA needs you more than ever.”  
  
“We know,” Tsuzuku said.  
  
“I’ll be there tonight.”  
  
The line went dead, and Tsuzuku set the phone down. He turned to Koichi and they clung to each other, taking comfort in the other’s presence. No matter what Hakuei said they’d fucked up and fucked up royally. The only way they could redeem themselves was to get MiA back, safe and sound, into Hakuei’s arms.  
  
**Notes**  
1) Chapter 8 will return to MiA's POV. The chapter has turned out longer than I'd planned so I'm going to divide into at least two parts. Right now it's a Frankenstein chapter with bits and pieces written out. The subject matter in this chapter is quite dark so apologizes in advance if it takes me a while to post it. I'm still debating how much to show...  
2) Ryoga and Subaru will make an appearance later.  
3) For those who don't know who Minpha is, he's the adorable bassist of Pentagon! He looks like the love child of Koichi and Meto. 


	8. Captive

I made sure to get this finished today for irony points. As an American, I'm celebrating July 4th which is all about freedom. While poor MiA's is taken for him. Now to go back to cuddling my poor frightened puppy...

**Title:** Second Chances: Captive   
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile) [ **write_my_dreams** ](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairings:** past Hakuei x OFC, Hakuei x MiA, ? x MiA, ? x ?   
**Genre:** AU, supernatural, vampires. 1980s setting.   
**Warning:** Rape, mind control, slavery  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me but the writing/story and the original characters are mine.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Chapters:** 8.1/12  
**Summary:** The desire for blood and sex brings Hakuei to Kabuki-cho one night. A chance encounter at a nightclub brings MiA into his life, giving him a second chance at love and happiness after the death of his beloved wife.  
**Author's Comment:** When I started writing, I realized Chapter 8 was going to be longer than I'd originally planned. I thought it would be best to divide the chapter into three parts so it wouldn't be a mess of time shifts and get too long. Chapter 8 is the darkest chapter of this series so heed the warnings before you read. Part B will be worse. Part C will be much worse. 

“Hello, MiA.”

MiA braced himself when his captor approached. If hurting him was his plan, he wouldn’t need a gun to do so. Hakuei had demonstrated just how easily vampires could injure humans. The masked vampire stopped in front of MiA’s chair then looked him up and down. The hungry look in those crimson eyes made him feel dirty, thoughts of the futon flashing across his mind.

“My servant has just delivered a message to your lover’s penthouse.”

MiA tensed. “What sort of message?” Was it a ransom note? And what sort of miserable creature was this man’s servant?

“A lock of your hair and a note saying that while he has the queen’s ear, I have his lover. I threatened to kill you if he steps off Japanese soil.”

MiA’s pulse quickened. “H-Hakuei’s in Kyoto.”

“Your bodyguards are not. I presume they have enough sense to return to Hakuei’s home and then call him before he departs for Siberia. Would you like to know the rest of my terms?” He smiled, though there was no trace of warmth in it. It was pure malice. “I told Hakuei he has one week to find you. It’s quite generous of me. The longest I’ve kept a human alive for is five days. It’ll be a challenge not to kill you before his time is up.” Red eyes flicked up and down MiA’s body again. “Especially if your blood is as appealing as your body. You’re quite beautiful… for a human.” He said ‘human’ the way people spoke of spiders or other disgusting creatures.

A tremor went down MiA’s spine. Killing him would be child’s play for this monster. His eyes darted to the futon again before he forced himself to meet his captor’s gaze. Breathe. He couldn’t panic in front of him. “What are you going to do if he doesn’t find me in time?”

The vampire chuckled darkly. “You should be more concerned about what I’ll do to you while he searches for you.” He fisted his hand in MiA’s hair and claimed his lips in a forceful, dominating kiss. He drew back and smirked. “Let’s see how strong you are once you’ve had a few hours to imagine what I can do to that pretty little body of yours.” The vampire turned away. Once he reached the door he paused, glancing back over his shoulder. “If you keep thinking of the futon, MiA, I’ll assume you want me to fuck you on it.”

MiA shuddered. “Never,” he spat. The thought repulsed him as much as it frightened him.

The door slammed shut behind his captor, once more leaving MiA alone in his cell.

 

Imagination proved to be his undoing. Every moment he feared the vampire would return to the room. That he would do more than force a kiss from him. Whenever MiA looked at the futon, he had to try and think of something else. Vampires could read thoughts and he would _not_ have this monster thinking he was ‘interested’. He grimaced at the door then took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. Plan. Think. This was what he needed to be doing.

“Where am I?” MiA whispered. He’d suspected a warehouse. If that was the case, he would be on ground level or a second floor. If he got out of the cuffs he could escape via the window. _If_ being the keyword. His captor would need to free him, MiA would need to get the key, and then somehow open the locks on the cuffs once the vampire was gone. Fuck, that wasn’t going to work. How could he outsmart a being who could read his mind? He would know MiA’s intentions. Overpowering him was out of the question as was bribing him. Vampires wouldn’t be interested in cash. MiA had to face the facts: escaping on his own seemed impossible. What about rescue? Would someone aside from his captor hear him if he started screaming? _Unlikely. You’re in a quiet part of Tokyo. Who’s going to hear you scream?_ Shit, what if some human walking by heard and came to investigate. He would unintentionally lead them into a slaughter. If any vampires were around to hear him it was likely they were working with this man. What about his servant? Did loyalty bind him to the vampire or something more nefarious? If he could get the servant on his side…

Hot tears welled up in MiA’s eyes as he was faced with his own helplessness. He couldn’t rely on a servant he might not even meet. The only way he’d escape was if Hakuei or one of his bodyguards rescued him. If they could even find him. It could be days before they came for him.

_Do I have days? Is he going to kill me if Hakuei takes too long? What if he turns me into a vampire to recreate Kana’s execution? What if he loses control?_

The vampire didn’t even have to torture him. MiA’s imagination was doing enough of that.

*

Hours later, MiA’s nerves were a frayed mess. He’d continued to flip-flop between logical and borderline hyperventilating. He’d exhausted every possible escape strategy, fantasized about being rescued, and had a near panic attack when looking at the futon. He knew he was going to be raped. His captor had praised his looks, kissed him, then taunted him about the futon. No matter how hard MiA fought, it was going to happen.

He flinched when the door opened to reveal his captor. He still wore his mask and bone suit, the pattern taunting MiA with thoughts of death. How much longer did he have left?

“Something on your mind?” the vampire purred.

MiA took a shaky breath. “Who are you and what exactly do you want with me?” If he could keep him talking, it would hopefully buy enough time for his lover or bodyguards to find him.

“How soon we forget,” he taunted. “I want your boyfriend to suffer. Hakuei and so many like him prefer to cower in the shadows rather than step out into the open and take this world for themselves.” He shook his head in disgust. “Vampires are superior beings. We should rule as Kings and Queens while humans serve us. Instead we hide like common criminals.”

Hakuei had warned him such vampires existed. MiA had been wrong to believe he would never cross paths with one. “Why do you hate humans so much? You used to be one.”

“For a mere twenty-six years.”

MiA thought he’d been turned young. “How long have you been a vampire?”

The vampire’s lips curved up. “You’ll make a good police officer if you live long enough.” He fisted his hand in MiA’s hair and yanked his head back to bare his throat to him. “Amuse me and I’ll answer your questions. I was elevated to a higher being in 1939. Now answer me, human. What makes you so special? Why does Hakuei care for a lowly being like you?”

“Because he loves me.” MiA gazed into crimson eyes. “I may only be human, but Hakuei respects me as his equal. I’m physically weaker than he is. Not mentally. I didn’t run in fear when he told me was a vampire. I accepted every aspect of his life. Are you the vampire who captured and killed Kana? Because if you are, Hakuei will hunt you until you’re ash at his feet.”

The vampire laughed and released his hair. “You’re the bravest human I’ve ever encountered. Normally they sob and whimper in fear. You can’t fool me though, weak little mortal. Your heart is racing and you’re fighting to keep from trembling. Has Hakuei demonstrated a vampire’s abilities? Do you know how easily I could snap your neck or bend you to my will? I could make you my slave… as all humans should be.”

MiA’s eyes darted to the futon and he swallowed. “H-He told me.” His bravado failed him as his captor laughed again. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to meet those mocking red eyes. “You didn’t answer me. Are you the one who took Kana from Hakuei?”

“It wasn’t me. I may have assisted, but I did not organize the abduction or push her into the sunlight. I was present during her execution though. Hakuei never stopped pleading for us to let her go. To take him instead. Her agonized screams were as beautiful as his sobs. I remember watching him break when all that was left of her was ash.” The vampire’s fingers trailed down MiA’s throat to catch in the collar of his uniform. MiA’s pulse quickened, thoughts racing through his mind as he tried to squirm free. “How devastated will Hakuei be if he loses you too? His weak, fragile little human lover.” He released MiA’s collar to grip his hair again. “It’s adorable how you’re trying so hard to act like you’re brave when I can feel just how terrified you are. Any other questions?”

MiA licked dry lips. “Why did you kill Emi?”

The vampire shrugged as if bored. “She was in my way. I could’ve slaughtered all your coworkers if I felt like it. Be grateful I only killed her instead of all of them.”

“She had nothing to do with vampires!” MiA cried. He ached to slap this monster’s hand from his hair, to drive his fist into that infuriating smirk. If only he’d stayed home today, Emi would still be alive. She’d be going home to her fiancé while he could be watching Star Wars with Tsuzuku and Koichi.

“You mistake me for someone who cares.”

MiA gritted his teeth. He shouldn't get angry, shouldn’t irritate a creature that casually spoke of brutal murders as if discussing the weather. This man could kill him as easily as a child swatting a fly. “Two more questions. What do you plan on doing to me until Hakuei comes for me?”

The sinister grin made MiA’s anger fade into fear. He’d had plenty of time to contemplate what his captor would do to him in his hours alone. Sometimes he’d been in tears. The truth could be far worse than what his imagination came up with, but it was better to know and be prepared for it than live in fear of the unknown.

“ _If_ he comes for you,” the vampire purred. “During our week together and should he fail, you’re mine to do with as I wish.” He tore MiA’s collar open to expose his throat then yanked his head to the side. He stroked his finger down MiA’s bared neck then pressed it to his thundering pulse point. “I grow tired of questions. Ask your final one.”

MiA took a shaky breath. “Give me a name so I know how to curse you.” It was a command not a question, but this vampire preferred bravado to cowering and pleading.

The vampire laughed as he leaned into MiA’s space. “I’ll give you a name to scream when I’m fucking you into the futon that’s haunted your thoughts all night.” He sank his fangs into the side of MiA’s neck, pulling a pained whimper from his lips. _“My name is Jin and you’re going to scream it for me, little human.”_ His free hand caressed MiA’s chest while mocking laughter echoed through his mind. Jin drank until he felt dizzy and lightheaded then pulled his fangs out, dragging them through the tender skin. He looked MiA in the eyes again. “Starting now.” He took a key out of his jacket and fit it into the locks at his wrists. “Don’t move.”

MiA was horrified to find himself paralyzed while Jin freed his arms and legs. How could he have even thought he could take the key from him? He cringed when Jin yanked him to his feet. The room blurred, MiA coughing when his back connected roughly with the wall. It jarred his head and knocked the breath from his lungs… and broke Jin’s hold over him. MiA drove his left fist into his jaw making his head snap back while the right slammed into his stomach. He’d pay dearly for punching Jin, but MiA wouldn’t stand by and let himself get raped without a fight.

Jin rubbed his jaw. “Not bad.” He cracked his neck then struck MiA across the face hard enough to make lights flash in his vision. “Let’s see how long that fighting spirit lasts.” Before MiA could lash out again, Jin tore his jacket and shirt open and threw him onto the futon. “Lie back. You will not leave this futon until I permit you to.” Jin cocked his head and smirked. “Listen to your heart race. Is this the first time a man has forced himself on you?”

Tears welled up in MiA’s eyes as Jin’s command forced him to lie down. “Y-Yes,” he whispered. He thought of Taka, how Hakuei had prevented him from date raping MiA in Kabuki-cho. Hakuei. Was he in Tokyo now? Looking for him? Hakuei would leave no stone unturned to find him. But he wouldn’t, couldn’t, arrive in time to prevent this nightmare. MiA squeezed his eyes shut when Jin unbuttoned his blazer.

_Don’t open your eyes. Don’t look at him. You can’t give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry._

Jin joined him on the futon. He ran his hands up MiA’s thighs in a slow caress. “Do you wrap these beautiful legs around Hakuei when he fucks you?”

MiA refused to answer. _Don't speak. Don’t make a sound._

“My servant thinks the same. He never succeeds in keeping quiet,” Jin taunted. He grasped the waistband of MiA’s pants. Rather than tear them as he’d done with his jacket, he took his time. Unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. Slowly dragging them down MiA’s thighs to bare his skin. His boxers were torn from his skin, leaving his body bare to hungry eyes.

Hakuei was never rough with him. Even when they were furious with each other and angry sex was the only way to calm them down, he still treated MiA with care. He never gripped his wrists hard enough to bruise. Never entered him so forcefully he whimpered. Jin showed him no such mercy. Every movement was rough, forceful, and made to show MiA how weak and helpless he was.

_Hakuei. Hakuei! HAKUEI!_

Jin laughed as he thrust back into MiA’s unwilling body. “I told you my name so you would scream it. Not your lover’s.”

“Go to hell,” MiA snarled with all the vehemence he could muster. He would not give this monster the satisfaction of hearing him shout his name. He’d already bloodied his lips from biting them to hold back sounds.

 

Only when MiA was back in chains and Jin gone from the room did he cry.

_ Later _

_Hakuei’s coming. He’ll find you and make Jin pay for hurting you. There won’t even be dust left by the time Hakuei’s done with him._

MiA sniffed and wiped his tears on his shoulder. His only comfort was thinking of his lover. Imagining warm, loving arms enfolding him in an embrace. Curling up on the couch to watch Star Wars with him—even though Hakuei grumbled that MiA already knew all the lines, that he’d seen them a million times.

A sob caught in his throat when the door opened. No! MiA couldn’t let Jin see how badly he’d hurt him. To his surprise, it wasn’t Jin in the doorway. Shit. Had he sent another vampire to violate him? The servant? The vampire wore a gray trenchcoat over high black boots. A Family Mart bag dangled from his wrist and, like Jin, he wore a mask. His was predominately black with crimson patterns to match his hair. Black streaked through with dark red strands. “D-Did he send you?”

The vampire gave him a sad smile. “I’m not here to hurt you, MiA. My name is San. I’m here to keep you alive.” He pulled the key out of his coat pocket to open the cuffs. “I don’t know what you like, but I brought food.” He handed the bag to MiA then stepped back to put a respectful distance between them. “Eat. I know you’re hungry.”

MiA moved to sit on the floor. After everything he’d been through, he thought food would make his stomach churn. Instead the smell had it grumbling. He opened the bag and took out a bottle of green tea, a bento box, and an apple. “Thank you, San.” He took a long sip of the tea then started on the bento.

“I wish I could do more.” San stayed in the room while MiA ate. He didn’t speak, but he didn't stare or act like a jailor. He also avoided looking at the futon. Did Jin force San to have sex with him too?

MiA took the chance to study San while he finished the apple. He could only see the lower half of his face, but it was easy to tell that San was beautiful. He was also Jin’s polar opposite. Jin had a menacing air to him and blood red eyes. San’s were gray and he felt… sad. As if his very existence pained him. “San,” he murmured. “Why are you with Jin?”

San grimaced. “It isn’t by choice.”

If San was unwilling, then Jin had either turned him or was holding something over him. But what? MiA changed the subject as he watched San adjust his mask. “The masks. What are they for?”

“Protection. Jin is as cautious as he is cruel. He knows Hakuei will stop at nothing to find you. If you know our faces as well as our names,  it will be difficult for Jin to maintain his usual… activities. Merely knowing our names isn’t enough to change our lives. Jin is a common enough name. Nor is San rare.”

That meant Jin thought Hakuei would rescue him! “Can you take the mask off? I want to see your face…”

San shook his head. “Only in his presence. I can’t allow you to remove it either.”

“Oh.” MiA bit his lip. He wanted to see the man helping him. He forced himself to finish his tea before questioning San again. “I’m grateful for your help. But why are you helping me?” Surely Jin would punish him for showing him any kindness.

“To save you from suffering the same fate I have.” San opened his coat to show MiA the leather collar around his throat. “I’m as much a prisoner as you are. Only the chains that bind me are invisible. Jin is my maker and my… master.” He said the word with a grimace. “He made me his slave when he turned me. And you, beautiful as you are, he’ll do the same to you if your Hakuei doesn’t come to you in time.”

MiA tasted bile. To be enslaved to Jin was an even worse nightmare than being his prisoner was. “I-Is there anyway you can save me?” He looked at the window, wondering if he would be able to escape with San watching.

“You can’t. And I wish I could save you,” San whispered. “All I can do is to try to keep him from killing you. Jin… he doesn't keep humans alive. If they’re fortune he kills them by draining them. The unlucky ones last a day or two. He’ll capture them and play with them like a cat with a mouse and then when he tires of them he’ll drink until their hearts stop. I… I am the only human he _tried_ to keep alive. I only lasted five days before he turned me.” He smiled bitterly. “I used to think I was in hell when I was alive. I didn’t know hell until he made me his slave.” He dusted off his coat and stood. “I’ll take you to the shower now.”

MiA’s pulse quickened. San would bring him out of this wretched room. Much as he wished to wash Jin and the hours of imprisonment off his skin, he needed to use this opportunity. If he could get away from San and out one of the windows…

San shook his head. “That won’t work. Look.” He crossed to the window and pulled the tarp aside to show bars across the glass. “Most of the windows are barred. And…” here he looked pained. “Jin ordered me to break your leg if you attempt to escape. I can’t disobey him no matter how hard I try or how badly I want to. Please, MiA. Don't make me hurt you.”

MiA flinched. He’d wondered if he would be able to rely on the servant for aid, but now he knew he couldn’t. Jin had truly made it impossible for him to escape on his own. “I-I won’t.”

“I’m sorry,” San whispered. He sighed and opened the door. “Follow me. The bathroom is just down the hall.”

MiA almost fell over when he got up. His legs felt wobbly after having been seated for so long. Except for— No. He couldn’t think about that right now. Hugging his ruined jacket tighter around him, MiA followed San into the dark hallway. “Is there a light?”

“Not out here. You can hold my coat if you like.”

After bumping into a wall, MiA obeyed. Would he be bathing in the dark? And why would there be a bathroom in a warehouse? Not that the would protest its existence. “San, do you and Jin live in this warehouse?”

“We have an apartment in Kabuki-cho. I’ve been in this warehouse for the last few days though. Jin… he’s been planning this for some time. It was always his intention to kidnap Hakuei or one of the council member’s loved ones and imprison them. Force them to stay in Japan and keep their problems out of Queen Valeria’s court.”

MiA swallowed. “Why me?”

“Because you were the only human.” Meaning he was the easiest to kidnap and imprison. “Here’s the bathroom.” San opened the door and nearly blinded MiA when he turned the light on. He could see a toilet and sink along with a clawfoot tub and shower. “I… would take a quick shower if I were you. I don’t know if Jin intends to torment you further tonight or if he’ll leave you until tomorrow.”

MiA swallowed. “I will.” Much as he longed to take his time scrubbing the memory of Jin from his skin and hair, he couldn’t risk the vampire coming across him in the shower. Once more he was alone with his imagination—only it was worse now that he knew what would happen to him if Hakuei didn’t reach him in time. Becoming a prisoner like San and bound to Jin’s will was worse than death.

“Hakuei,” MiA whispered. He closed his eyes as the tears ran down his cheeks. _Wherever you are, find me. Save me. Save San._

Before it was too late.

 

 

**Notes**  
1) So now you know who abducted MiA. I enjoyed reading your guesses!  
2) If you've been reading my vampires all along, you'll recognize Jin as Tsunehito's stalker from "When Nightmares Become Reality". While writing that fic, I already knew I wanted to tell Hakuei and MiA's story. Plans for it were ongoing and because Nightmares came first I've had to adjust Second Chances accordingly. I'd considered using a different character to be MiA's villain but because I'd already built Jin up, I decided to use him. Apologies to the real Jin! I'm sure he's a nice guy. Vampire Jin is truly awful.  
3) San was not supposed to have such a large role in Chapter 8. He was supposed to have one line at the end. On actual San's birthday I got hit with ideas and decided to give him a bigger part. The picture above perfectly captures the relationship Jin and San have as well as inspiring their looks for the fic.  
4) Because I wrote Second Chances after Nightmares, I didn't want to have glaring continuity errors. Hence the masks so that future MiA doesn't recognize Jin until it's too late.  
5) I'm starting a job tomorrow so I have that, my internship, and the jrockyaoi summer challenge to write. I will try to get Part B up as soon as I can, but please be understanding if life gets in the way.  



	9. Captive Part Two

 

Though brief, MiA’s time in captivity began to take on a pattern. He tried to sleep during the day in order to be somewhat rested for the night’s ordeals. Around midday, a half asleep San entered the room to bring him lunch and let him freshen up in the bathroom. Then, whispering apologies, San bound MiA again. He was left alone with his thoughts and nightmares until sunset. If he was fortunate, San was the first vampire to enter the room. That happened far less than MiA would have liked.

 

It seemed that he’d just fallen into a fitful doze when he woke abruptly. MiA bit his lip as he looked towards the door. It would be late enough in the day now that the vampires would be awake. His pulse quickened as the doorknob turned. _Please be San please be San please be San_ , he prayed.

 

The door opened to reveal Jin. “Not who you wanted?” His captor taunted.

 

MiA swallowed. “As if I would ever want you.”

 

“I could compel you to.”

 

“I’d rather die.”

 

Jin smirked at him. “You will if your beloved Hakuei doesn’t find you. Time’s running out you know.”

 

MiA refused to let Jin terrify him with thoughts of what would happen to him if Hakuei didn’t find this wretched warehouse before the deadline. “He’ll find me. I have faith in him.” Faith was the only thing that kept him going. It was how he endured being touched and violated by the monster who’d captured him.

 

 

No matter how much he wished to burn the memory of Jin’s touch from his body with a scalding hot shower, MiA knew it wouldn’t help. It would only cause further pain. After he’d washed and dried himself he pulled his torn uniform back on with shaking hands. The one tiny comfort was that Jin had yet to force him to dress like a sex slave. How long had it been since San had been able to wear clothing he wanted? Ever? If only there was something he could do to free San.

 

The vampire was waiting for him in the hallway. “I brought food and water for you. It’s in the room.” He smiled sadly and turned to lead MiA back to his cell. Both of them knew that MiA had no choice but to follow. A human couldn’t escape this warehouse and anywhere he ran there would be a vampire there to find him. He didn’t want to find out what Jin would do to him if he made any attempt at escaping.

 

“Thank you for all you’ve done,” MiA said. He reached out to catch San’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Truly. I… I don’t think I would have survived the second night if it weren’t for you.” San intervened when Jin tried to take too much from him, reminding the cruel vampire that there hadn’t been nearly enough time for MiA’s blood to replenish itself. That he would die before the week was up if Jin wasn’t careful. MiA knew San was punished every time he stepped in on MiA’s behalf. San truly was brave to stand up for him.

 

“I only wish I could do more.”

 

MiA carefully seated himself on the ground, avoiding the dreaded futon as he opened up the convenience store bag. The meals were always simple and as healthy and protein filled as San could get. Though he would sometimes bring chocolate for him. One little treat to bring even the smallest bit of light into this hell. About halfway through his meal he decided to ask the question that had been on his mind ever since San had first made an appearance. “San. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to… but how did you wind up in Jin’s service?” It was a gross exaggeration of the truth. San was Jin’s slave. Not his servant.

 

San looked as if he’d just swallowed acid. “I,” he took a shaky breath, “there’s no reason not to tell you. Miserable a tale as it is. I was a destitute young man with no real future in the town I grew up in. I’d always had good eyes and good aim so I decided to join the army. The higher ups trained me to be a sniper because of my skills and to my immense misfortune, I was assigned to Jin’s regiment.”

 

MiA blinked. “How could Jin command his own soldiers if he can’t go out in sunlight?”

 

“Often times we were in the jungle,” San replied. “Jin used the shelter of the trees along with protective clothing to conceal his skin. Usually we travelled by night. Our missions carried out under cover of darkness. I used to think Jin covered his body because he had terrible scarring. That it was the reason for his ruthlessness.” San rubbed his arms and lowered his gaze from MiA’s face. “We… we were in Vietnam. When he began to notice me. Our orders were to decimate the peasant populations. We raided and destroyed villages, killing everyone.”

 

“Not you though.” MiA only had to look at San to know he was no killer. Perhaps as a vampire, but there was a difference between killing for survival and killing for sport.

 

“Not me,” San whispered. “I couldn’t murder an innocent. Japanese soldiers like us were the monsters invading their villages. I… I hated myself. For joining the army. For being so weak and helpless.”

 

“You are far too kind to have been a soldier,” MiA said gently. He wondered if there was anything he could do to comfort San, to ease the haunted look from his face. “San… again, you don’t have to answer me. How did Jin come to notice you?” MiA damned his curiosity, wishing he hadn’t asked when San shuddered. “I’m sorry. Please… let’s talk about something else.”

 

San shook his head. “No. I’ll… I’ll talk.” He took a deep breath. “Even then, Jin was as sadistic and ruthless as he is now. After a raid he came to me and asked to see my gun. He checked the magazine and saw I’d only used two bullets. I lied to him. Lied to his face that I only made two kills because no one else came by.” San’s gaze turned distant as he recalled his past. “I killed two of my own soldiers. I… I was protecting a young couple. A man and his pregnant wife. I was determined to save them.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“Unless Jin tracked them, yes. I… don’t think he did though. I don’t think he cared enough.”

 

MiA knew why. “When did you learn he’d discovered your life?”

 

San grimaced. “A few days later after raiding another village. We were just returning to the ruins of the village when Jin pulled me aside. Told me he wished to speak with me. You can imagine how terrified I was. I followed him to the hut he’d claimed. He… he asked about the raid, my kills, and then to see my rifle again. I lied again, saying I’d fallen out of a tree and knocked myself out. That I’d missed all the fighting. He knew it was a lie. That I’d disobeyed him and avoided the fight. T-that was when he ordered me to strip.” San lowered his head in shame. “He said if I didn’t, I would be flogged until my back split open and I begged for mercy.”

 

“Oh, San.” MiA clutched his hand. “He would have probably killed you with a flogging.” San wouldn’t have received the necessary treatment for his wounds.

 

“I wish he had,” San said bitterly. “I wish I’d taken the flogging rather than become his whore. If only I’d turned my rifle on myself that night and ended my miserable life before it could become the hell it is now.” Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over onto his mask. “That was the final night my body belonged to me. Jin continued to order me to come and spend the night with him. I was too afraid of what he’d do to me if I refused, so even though I loathed myself for doing it, I always submitted to him. This went on until an order to bring a message to another troop came in. I thought this would be my chance to escape from him. Jin didn’t trust technology, thought the message would be intercepted if he used radio.” San sniffed and dried his eyes. “I volunteered to do it. He… he made me _earn_ the privilege of taking the message to the other troop.”

 

MiA didn’t need to use his imagination to know how San had ‘earned’ that. He gave San’s hand another gentle squeeze, encouraging him to continue.

 

“I left that morning. The troop was stationed two villages away so it was supposed to take me a day, perhaps two, to get there. I delivered the message and acted as if I was making my way back to my troop. As soon as I was out of sight, I took off in the opposite direction. My only goal was to get as far from the army as I could. For three blissful days, I was free from Jin. H-He caught up to me though and that’s when I learned the awful truth of who he was. What he was.”

 

MiA winced. “Did he hurt you for trying to betray him?”

 

“He laughed because he’d known I would do it. I… I know he’s used a vampire’s power over you so you know how terrifying it is when your own body turns against you and you’re helpless to resist,” San whispered. “All those nights he’d made me have sex with him, I thought I’d been powerless. That I couldn’t say no to him. I didn’t know how wrong I was until I found myself pinned to a tree by his will alone.” San rubbed his eyes again. “I don’t know how he did it, but Jin kept me alive for five days. On that night he ended my miserable human life and began my wretched vampire life.”

 

MiA knew San was leaving out plenty of details and information, but he saw no reason to push. It wasn’t difficult to fill in the blanks with his own imagination anyway. “Thank you for telling me. I know it was difficult for you.” Impulsively he threw his arms around San’s neck. The vampire’s body stiffened in surprise before he slowly raised his arms to return MiA’s embrace.

 

“I can’t remember the last time someone hugged me,” San confessed. The revelation broke MiA’s heart. He wished he could somehow save San, but the only way he could do so would be to kill Jin – something no human could accomplish. Maybe Luke Skywalker could. If only MiA could use the Force to free himself, rescue San, and end Jin. “I wish you could too,” San whispered. “I was I was stronger.” He drew back from the embrace and brushed his tears away. “I’m so sorry, MiA. I have to tie you up again.. he’s calling me.”

 

There was no point in fighting him. Trapped in the chair and his chains again, all MiA could do was hope and pray that Hakuei would come for him tonight. _Please, Hakuei! Come for me. save me and save San._

 

Three hours later the door opened once more to reveal Jin and San. The former smug in a half mask while the latter cringed away from him. San carried a video camera and his head was bowed in shame. Instead of his coat he wore black leather shorts, the leather collar around his throat to match his mask, and a harness-like tank top with thigh high black boots. Fear and hatred mingled in MiA’s heart as he looked at his friend. His savior. Sweet San didn’t deserve to be treated like this!

 

“It’s touching that you care so much for my little pet.” Jin hooked a finger through the loop of San’s collar to tug him closer to him. MiA averted his eyes when Jin kissed San, not wanting to see the kind vampire claimed so thoroughly. “Turn the camera on and record us. Do not speak or make a sound.”

 

MiA stiffened. Jin wanted to have him filmed? What for? What exactly was it that the camera would capture? He couldn’t stop his eyes from darting to the hated futon. Jin wasn’t so twisted that he’d have San film him raping MiA, right? Or would he. MiA swallowed nervously when the vampire approached him. “W-What’s the camera for?” He shuddered as Jin’s fingers carded through his hair.

 

“Mm, perhaps I’ll have San film our very own private porno later. I rather like that idea.” Jin laughed and moved behind MiA, fingers curling around his shoulders. A full body shudder went down his spine from the touch and the sight of the camera recording. “This video is for you, Hakuei. Consider this as incentive for you to hurry and find sweet little MiA. He has been mine for four nights now. I’ve grown rather fond of him. He has spirit despite being a weak, pathetic human.” Jin’s hands slid down MiA’s arms. His fingers caressed over the skin bared by the tears in his sleeves.

 

MiA tried to look straight ahead at San rather than the camera or the monster behind him. What little he could see of San’s masked face was pale and anxious. He swallowed and wet his lips. “Hakuei!” He yelled. “Hakuei, I—” he hissed in pain when Jin backhanded him. His cheek smarted from the blow. The simple knowledge that Jin could so easily kill him with a single blow.

 

Jin’s fingers knotted in MiA’s hair. “Before your sweet little MiA tried to get mouthy, I was gloating. How does it feel to be powerless? To know your frail human lover can do nothing to stop me from doing whatever I want to him?” he yanked MiA’s head to the side and roughly sank his fangs into his neck to drink from him. A demonstration of his control. MiA’s eyes closed and he braced himself. The humiliation wasn’t over yet. Jin released his neck so he could lick over the bite while his hand travelled down MiA’s chest in a violating caress. MiA shuddered in revulsion and fear. _Stop touching me. Leave me, get me back to Hakuei!_

San gave MiA a regretful look. He continued to film, unable to do anything else. MiA wished they could stop Jin somehow.

 

“Wish all you like, pet. You’re helpless.” Jin kissed the bite and straightened. Mia was too terrified to look back at him to see what Jin would do next. Perhaps knowing would have made it easier to endure what came next. Jin’s hands closed around MiA’s left arm. “You have three days to find MiA before he is mine to do with as he wish.” He snapped MiA’s arm without warning, laughing over his agonized screams. “Hurry, Hakuei.” He stepped in front of MiA and signaled San to end the video.

 

*   *   *

 

Hakuei clutched his head in his hands as he stared down at the mess of paperwork on his table. Maps, printouts of security footage, the note with the lock of MiA’s hair, statements from other vampires, a sketch… No matter how many resources he had at his disposal, there was no trace of MiA or his kidnapper. The car had been their sole lead, but it’d only opened up a new case for the human police. It’d been stolen and its owner murdered. There were only three days until the deadline was up. He as good as killed MiA with his own hands if he couldn’t find him in time. Hakuei was sick with worry at the thought of what was happening to his precious lover. _MiA. Hold on for me._

 

The balcony door slammed shut and a frantic Koichi rushed into the kitchen. An unmarked video tape was in his hand. “Hakuei! This was on the balcony.”

 

“What? When?” Hakuei demanded.

 

“I don’t know. In the last hour maybe because it wasn’t here when we left earlier.” Koichi handed him the tape. “I’ll look at the footage once we’ve watched this.”

 

After the note’s delivery, Hakuei had installed two small security cameras at the front and balcony doors. If anything else was delivered he would see who left it. “Good.” He heard the water in the bathroom shut off. _“Tsuzuku, hurry and come out here. There’s a video tape.”_

_“Be right out.”_

Tsuzuku joined them moments later in jeans with a towel looped over his shoulders to stop his still wet hair from dripping everywhere. Koichi immediately started fussing, patting down his hair to dry him off while Hakuei inserted the tape into the VCR. “Enough, Mom! I’m dry enough,” Tsuzuku complained. He snatched his towel and sat on the couch. They had Hakuei sit between them. Hakuei’s blood ran cold at the sight of his terrified lover chained to a chair with his abductor behind him. His mask was blood red and shaped like a butterfly this time. Koichi and Tsuzuku clasped his hands as the horror unfolded. The taunts, the blood drinking that had Hakuei snarling in fury, and then worst of all: MiA’s agonized scream and whimpers over his broken arm. He was sickened by the display of cruelty. MiA’s pain replayed in his mind. MiA… He was being tortured because of Hakuei’s failures. Innocent MiA had been abducted by a monster, and Hakuei was no closer to finding him than he had been yesterday.

 

Koichi squeezed Hakuei’s hand. “Look,” he whispered. “Whoever this monster is, his accomplice doesn’t support what he’s doing. Watch the camera shake. Whoever this person is, they’re as afraid of the Masked Vampire as MiA is.” He swallowed and clutched his hand tighter when Tsuzuku replayed the last few seconds. All three flinched as they had to once again witness the horror of MiA’s arm snapping in the Masked Vampire’s grasp.

 

“Ko’s right. I’ll go check the security footage… it might be the accomplice on there.” Tsuzuku hugged Hakuei then slid off the couch. Hakuei remained frozen, unable to take his eyes off the agonized expression twisting MiA’s beautiful face. How much more would his beloved have to suffer?

 

“We’ll find him.” Koichi wrapped his arms around him and cuddled against his side. “The security tape could give us a clue.”

 

The tape wasn’t as informative as any vampire hoped. It did, however, provide a glimpse at the accomplice. Though ‘servant’ seemed to be a more suitable term. He was around Koichi’s height and dressed in a long, gray coat and black boots that wouldn’t be out of place in a sex shop. A surgical mask nose and mouth. The man bent down to deposit the tape before the balcony door then raised his head. It was clear that he was unaware of the presence of the security camera, for he never looked at it. Black hair with russet streaks framed what seemed a pretty face. His eyes were gray – and haunted. As haunted as Koichi and the others’ had been when Kana freed them from Katarina.

 

Hakuei reached for Meto’s thoughts to share the images with him. _“Meto, I need you to sketch this man and make copies. I will do the same tonight. He’s a clue to finding my MiA.”_ Locating his lover was even more urgent than ever before. If Hakuei didn’t reach him in time…

 

_“I will. Minpha will help as well.”_

Hakuei could only hope it was enough.


	10. Captive Part Three

San woke with the sunset to an empty futon. At first, he was relieved not to wake up to his captor. Jin usually desired him after waking and feeding. He would be spared tonight, but where had that monster gone to? San sat up on the futon and opened his senses. He and MiA were the only ones in the warehouse. Deciding he didn’t want to know where Jin was or why he’d gone during the day San rolled off the futon. He froze as he noticed the mask and clothing laid out for him on a chair. A note lay atop the small pile.

_Wear this tonight. Expect punishment if you disobey me._

San reluctantly examined the clothes. Nausea twisted his stomach as he realized Jin had bought him a slutty little soldier “uniform” that wouldn’t look out of place in a porn video or a strip club. San’s hands shook as he dressed in the tiny beige shorts and equally minuscule top. Over it went a cropped jacket with a red collar, gold buttons, and badges. Last was the crimson mask that covered the upper portion of his face. Since Jin hadn’t ordered him not to wear his coat, San quickly pulled it on and buttoned it. Memories of the war threatened to consume him. He forced them down for MiA’s sake. MiA needed him for this final night. If Hakuei didn’t come for MiA before dawn, he lost Jin’s twisted game and forfeited MiA to him. Jin would no longer need to keep him alive and mostly unharmed. He’d be free to do whatever he wanted with MiA. To do more than rape him and break his bones. He could kill him or… San refused to let himself finish that thought. 

“It won’t happen,” he told himself. He had to believe that. For MiA’s sake. San had long ago lost all hope for himself, but he had to be positive for MiA. San had always been a nobody. MiA had a man who genuinely loved him as well as close friends that would stop at nothing to find him and bring him back to safety.

San took a bento box and a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. Jin had been allowing him to go out nightly to bring back food and drinks rather than have him stock up for the week. San knew it was because Jin found his struggle to rescue MiA entertaining. Jin took cruel delight in his and MiA’s weaknesses.

MiA. San couldn’t help his wince as he approached the cell. Pain, fear, and anxiety filled MiA’s thoughts. The anxiety only grew worse when he reached the door. “It’s me,” San called as he opened it. Anxiety faded while the pain and fear remained. He hadn’t been allowed to see MiA after giving him dinner last night and had closed off his thoughts in an attempt to protect himself from Jin’s cruelty and MiA’s despair. San sucked in a breath when he saw the young human. Jin had broken his arm while filming for Hakuei and had only done more since then. He’d dislocated every finger on MiA’s hand and broken his left thumb simply to hear him scream. His right shoulder was also dislocated, the wrong angle of it making San uncomfortable. His own shoulder twinged in sympathetic pain as he recalled his own long ago injury.

“Last night?” San whispered.

MiA slowly nodded.

San’s eyes closed in pain. “I’m sorry.” He set the bento and bottle down and took out the key to unlock MiA’s chains. As gently as possible he rubbed MiA’s wrists and ankles to ease the flow of blood into his limbs. 

“San.” MiA looked at him. “Hakuei…?” He started to ask the question then trailed off, averting his eyes in an attempt to hide his despair.  _Where is he? He needs me. He can’t lose me to that sick monster. Can’t let this happen._

Seeing MiA reduced to such a hopeless state felt like a knife in San’s heart. MiA was so much stronger than he had ever been. He couldn’t allow this bright, young human to turn into a broken and helpless creature like himself. San laid a gentle hand on MiA’s unbroken arm. Six nights with MiA and it still felt strange to touch someone of his own free will. “I don’t know,” he confessed. “I’m only allowed out to buy food. Hakuei is intelligent and deeply in love with you. He’ll leave no stone unturned in order to find you, but I don’t know how close he is or isn’t. And Jin is as clever as he is cruel. We’re well hidden in this warehouse. Jin has been careful to cover all of his tracks. It’s owned under a false name, the electrical and water bills are paid immediately with cash to the office so there’s no paper trail, and Jin has placed so many commands on me.” He weighed his next words carefully. MiA’s spirit was what kept him strong. Crushing it would do more damage than Jin ever could. Still, he needed to be prepared for the worst. “MiA. I… I don't know if there will be enough time for Hakuei to find you. You’ve been here six nights. Tonight is the last one he has.”  

MiA swallowed. “I know. I can’t stop thinking about that. Fuck, I’d rather die than become his plaything. I know he won’t kill me when my time is up.” 

Though he knew MiA was right, San didn't want to agree with him. Jin loved to toy with his victims. Normally he grew bored with them after a few hours. His “pets” rarely survived the night. For the sake of the game, Jin had had to exercise restraint with MiA. All too soon he’d be free to do whatever he wished to. He would torture or drain MiA until he was on the brink of death and then he would turn him. Enslave him as he’d done to San so many years ago. What would happen to him then? Would Jin kill him or cast him out with orders of silence now that he had a new toy? Keep both of his pets? What an awful thought. “I’ll do everything I can to help you.” San lifted the bento tray and set it in MiA’s lap. “Somehow I’ll find a way.” He uncapped the water and helped MiA drink. With the state of his fingers and arms it was impossible for MiA to hold chopsticks or bottles. He was completely dependent on San to feed him and help him bathe. Worse, Jin still forced San to bind him. Even with his broken arm. 

MiA smiled weakly. “Thank you, San.” 

San stiffened as he felt Jin approaching the warehouse. “He’s coming,” he warned. “Eat quickly. I don’t… I don’t know what he intends to do.” He tried to avoid contact with Jin’s mind as much as he could. 

MiA blanched. He didn’t speak, saving his energy for devouring the meal. He’d just finished when boots approached the closed door. It swung open to reveal their tormentor. Jin wore a black and red mask in the shape of a butterfly along with a leather jacket over a tank top and black jeans. “San,” Jin said lightly. “Get out. Leave me with our beautiful MiA.” He approached them and fisted his hand in MiA’s hair. “Go to the conbini and pick up some more food. Buy a bottle of their finest champagne as well. Wine if they have none. I’m in the mood to celebrate Hakuei’s failure.” Jin laughed when MiA flinched.

Cringing, San had no choice but to obey. He backed away from the two.  _“I’m so sorry, MiA. Please hold on for as long as you can.”_

“Close the door,” Jin ordered. “And put on a surgical mask before you go out.” He looked over his shoulder at San. “Do not forget any of my commands. Speak only when you’re spoken to, say nothing of MiA even if you encounter another vampire. Do not remove your mask or allow another to do so. Return to this room when you’re finished.” A vile smile twisted his lips. “Join us if you return to me buried inside sweet little MiA.”

“You’re sick,” MiA spat even as his heart raced in fear.

Jin laughed as he looked at his captive again. “Such a temper.” He kissed MiA roughly then squeezed his broken arm, making him cry out in pain. The sound only made Jin laugh again. 

Shuddering, San closed the door behind him. He whispered a silent prayer for MiA as he returned to his room. The elaborate mask was replaced with a plain surgical mask. He tucked his wallet into his coat pocket and put on his boots. He flinched when MiA shouted again, felt his mind flaring with panic and hate. San blinked back tears as he left the warehouse. Useless. He was so useless. He ran to the furthest convenience store he dared to go to. During MiA’s captivity San continued to hit up different conbinis every night in the hopes that another vampire would notice him. A vampire on Hakuei’s side. One who could and would do something to help MiA. So far, he had yet to encounter another. Tokyo was supposed to be  _crawling_  with vampires so where were they? Why, in his time of dire need, couldn’t he find one? 

San noticed his hands were shaking when he picked up a shopping basket. He studied the shelves of the Family Mart. Clothing, snacks, alcohol, cleaning products, foods, drinks. He toyed with the idea of mixing laundry soap into MiA’s food as he placed a bento box into the basket.  _How can I kill him? Can I give him something he’s allergic to? Is he allergic to anything? What if I crush pills and add them to his tea?_  San chewed his lip. Frantically, he ran through potential options for ending MiA’s life. He hit a wall each time. It was impossible for him to overcome Jin’s numerous orders. 

 _“You will not kill MiA. You will not tell anyone of his location. You will not attempt to help him escape from this building. You will not give him any medicine, painkillers, poisons, chemicals, drugs, or alcohol. Do not leave MiA any items that he could use to kill or injure himself. Do not drink his blood. If you are questioned about MiA, you will not reveal my name or my identity.”_

Caught up in his thoughts, San flinched when he bumped into someone. “Excuse me,” he apologized to the tired-looking brunette holding a basket filled with canned coffee. San’s eyes widened when he caught the other’s scent. Another vampire. Finally!

“MiA,” the vampire breathed. “Where is he? Who are you? How do you know MiA? Is he still alive?” 

San’s eyes welled up with helpless tears. So many questions that he couldn’t answer. “I can’t say. Orders… I c-can’t disobey his orders.”

The brunette frowned. “Let’s check out then talk outside. My name is Ryoga.”

“San.” He placed a bottle of water to the basket, instinctively flinching when Ryoga touched his arm.

“Sorry.” Ryoga pulled his hand back. He frowned as he studied what little of San’s face was exposed. “Does he order you to wear this mask as well?”

“Yes,” San whispered. They lapsed back into silence again to finish their shopping. This Family Mart didn’t sell champagne, but they did have red wine. San picked out the most expensive bottle while Ryoga shadowed him. They didn’t speak until after they’d checked out and moved to the seclusion of the roof. San could feel a nasty headache settling in around his temples. He’d been out and fighting against Jin’s commands for too long. The longer he resisted, the worse the pain would become. 

“Is MiA still alive?” Ryoga demanded.

San nodded.  _He won’t be for long though._  

“Who has MiA?”

San bit his lip. " _Say nothing about MiA"_  directly counteracted the order not to reveal Jin to anyone who questioned him about MiA. He didn’t know if he would be able to answer Ryoga’s question at all. “I can’t say. His hold… it’s too strong. Hakuei needs to come tonight. Save. Hell if he doesn’t. I-I’m trying to help,” San said. Incapable of speaking directly about MiA, he had to communicate in fragments. “There’s so little I can do.” As always Jin was too powerful for him to defeat. 

Ryoga frowned. “So you can’t tell me where MiA is kept or who has him.”

“I wish I could.” More than anything San wished to see MiA saved. 

“You can’t  _tell_  me.” Ryoga grinned and seized San by the shoulders, startling him with the action and earning an automatic tense again. “What about  _showing_  me? Think of the location in pictures not in words! You aren’t defying your maker’s orders then because you aren’t  _telling_  me where MiA is or saying anything about him. You’re  _showing_ me.”

San’s eyes widened. Was a simple technicality truly the way to save MiA’s life? “I… I don’t know.” Feeling hope for the first time in so many years, San laid a tentative hand over the one on his left shoulder. He expected stabbing pain as he concentrated on an image of MiA’s cell. His headache didn’t worsen, even when San thought of the outside of the warehouse. The street signs down the corner. The route he’d taken to reach Family Mart. Only when he tried to concentrate on Jin did he hiss and clutch his head in agony.

“San? San!”

San’s eyes screwed shut from the pain. “Have to go. Stayed too long. Go to Hakuei,” he urged Ryoga. “MiA’s life… measured in hours.” 

Ryoga squeezed his arm. “I will. Thank you, San. Take care of yourself and of MiA.”

San managed a jerky nod. “Thank you. Thought I couldn’t do anything.” He staggered back as the ache sharpened. He grabbed his bag and leapt over to the next roof. The pain abated slightly. Enough for him to look back over his shoulder and see Ryoga raise a hand in farewell. San returned the gesture before turning away. What began as a dull headache had become a migraine on the rooftop. It faded to a tolerable level of pain once he was halfway to the warehouse. Where was Ryoga now? Had he reached Hakuei yet? San would have to rely on all of his acting skills to convince Jin that he was still despairing over being unable to save MiA. If Jin invaded his mind or even sensed something was amiss, then MiA was doomed. 

San entered the warehouse through the same window he’d left. The scent of sex and tears made him shudder. For MiA’s sake he hoped Jin hadn’t broken or dislocated any more of his bones. And that Jin had already finished with him. San hesitated in the hall for as long as he dared before going towards MiA’s prison. The door was still closed. He bit his lip and knocked. San hunched his shoulders to appear defeated when Jin opened the door. He was shirtless, jeans barely staying on his hips.  San looked past him to see MiA once more bound in his chair. Pain made his breathing ragged and tremors rocked his slim frame. What had Jin done to him?

“You’re late.” Jin grabbed his chin and forced San to look him in the eye. “I felt you fighting against my commands. So unusual for my broken little pet. What caused this sudden rise in spirit? Still think you can save MiA?” He taunted.

San swallowed. “One of Hakuei’s associates approached me in Family Mart. He asked if I knew anything about MiA.” 

“Did he?” Jin’s tone was casual.

“You know the orders you’ve placed upon me,” San whispered, averting his eyes. “I couldn’t… tell him anything.” He cringed when Jin released his chin to card his fingers through his hair. He thought of his helplessness, how he’d longed to tell Ryoga all about Jin and the warehouse. How the pain had spiraled into a migraine as he fought to defy Jin. San heard MiA sniff and knew he’d begun to cry again. 

Jin tugged San close by the ring on his collar. “Good pet. Clean him up then come to bed. You have thirty minutes. If you please me, I’ll allow you to see him again in a few hours.” San shuddered at the vile smirk and managed a jerky nod. He would for MiA’s sake. Jin took the bags from him to inspect their contents. “No champagne?”

“There was none.”

Jin pulled the cork out with his fangs and raised the bottle to his lips. “Tomorrow then.” He turned San so that his back was to MiA and pulled down the mask. “Drink.” He watched as San obediently swallowed a few mouthfuls of wine. Jin dragged him against him for a rough, dirty kiss. Fangs sinking into San’s lip and drawing blood before he drew back and replaced the mask. “Thirty minutes,” he reminded. “Don’t linger.” 

San waited until the door was closed again before rushing to MiA’s side. He unlocked the cuffs and helped him to his feet. 

“San,” MiA whispered. “Did you…?” He trailed off, not wanting to give voice to his faint hope. San had told Jin that there was nothing he could do. “Who was this associate of Hakuei’s?”

“A man named Ryoga. Are you familiar with him?”

MiA shook his head. “No. I’ve never met him or heard that name before.” He cradled his broken arm to his chest and took a ragged breath. 

“You have to hold on, MiA. Don’t give up after you’ve come so far.” San smiled sadly at him. “I couldn’t tell Ryoga about you or Jin. That doesn’t mean all is lost.”

MiA frowned. “What do you mean?” How could he believe a rescue was coming when San couldn’t say anything to him. “San?”

San met his gaze.  _“I didn’t say anything to him,”_  he said in MiA’s mind. “ _I_ showed  _Ryoga. Think of it as vampire photography. Ryoga is probably with Hakuei now. They’ll come for you tonight and set you free. You won’t be a slave like me.”_

MiA sucked in a breath. “You’re right. I can’t give up. There’s still time for him to find me.” He leaned on San for support as he walked him to the bathroom. In case Jin decided to eavesdrop on his thoughts, he made sure to think only of his desperation to see MiA saved. How he tried to come up with a solution or a loophole to Jin’s commands. MiA too was quiet as San helped him wash the taint of Jin’s touch from his skin. Bites, bruises, and nail marks mottled his pale skin and his hips were nearly black from bruising. San took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. The markings lasted longer on MiA’s human skin than they did with San. If Hakuei didn’t come though…

“Hakuei will kill Jin for what he’s done to me,” MiA hissed. Jin had hurt him dearly, but he hadn’t broken him. Not yet. Hopefully not ever. “I want Jin to suffer for everything he’s done to you, to me, to all of his other victims.” 

“You and me both,” San whispered. 

 **  
**

 **Notes**  
1) Chapter 9 will also be in 2-3 parts.   
2) More vampires ahead in the next part!


	11. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: joints being reset

MiA couldn’t tell how much time had passed since San left him with the good news. Enough time for Ryoga to go to Hakuei. Surely he’d gone straight to Hakuei after speaking with San. Any minute now, Hakuei would arrive with Tsuzuku and Koichi to save San and MiA from Jin. This was the last night the vile monster could torture or violate either of them ever again. MiA shifted in the hated chair, gritting his teeth against the ever present pain radiating down both arms. Would Hakuei execute Jin or bring him to the Council? Would Jin go all the way to the Queen? How did vampires handle criminals of Jin’s caliber anyway? Thinking about this helped to distract him from the pain.

Footsteps approached the door, pulling him out of his thoughts. Who was it? Jin or San? MiA’s pulse quickened as he watched the doorknob turn. His hope faded as he saw Jin. No! He would hurt him, rape him, break more of his bones. Jin was barefoot and shirtless, dressed only in jeans and the Venetian butterfly mask that MiA had grown to loathe. He cringed as he recalled the sensation of the mask against his skin. How Jin forced his body to be that of a willing lover while MiA’s mind screamed in anguish.

“Mm, thinking about last night?” Quick as a flash Jin was at his side. He fisted his hand in MiA’s hair to pull his head up. “You looked so beautiful laid out on the futon for me.”

“You disgust me,” MiA hissed. He had to keep his fear at bay. Jin couldn’t see how much he frightened him.

Jin smirked. “That’s not what you told me before.” He released MiA’s hair to swipe his thumb over his bottom lip. “Your mouth was too full of my cock for you to say anything though.” He laughed when MiA flinched and jerked his head away. MiA felt his heart race when Jin’s eyes ran over his body, lingering at the blood-stained thighs of his uniform. 

_Monster._ MiA cringed and looked away. He couldn’t bear to see Jin watch him so hungrily. 

“MiA,” Jin purred. “Look me in the eye.” 

Resisting was impossible. MiA reluctantly raised his gaze to meet Jin’s red eyes. 

“Good boy.” Jin ran his hand down MiA’s spine. He moved it up the same path to wrap around the back of his neck. Toying with him. MiA tried to turn his head or avert his eyes. He couldn’t do it. His eyes were locked on Jin’s. Blinking only gave him the briefest respite. “Such a beautiful little human you are.” Jin gripped MiA’s hair again. He made to speak then paused, head cocked as he listened to something only a vampire could hear. “Fuck,” Jin hissed. He released MiA and vanished from the room. He returned seconds later dragging a barely dressed San by a fistful of his hair. “It’s your lucky day, princess. My pet found enough of a spine to act against me. Now go.” He shoved San away from him. “Do not stop for anyone or anything. I’ll deal with _you_ after I’ve dealt with MiA.” 

Dealt with? “San?” MiA whispered. “What’s happening?” Had Jin discovered what San had done? He looked past his tormentor at San. The vampire gave him a brief, tortured glance before he turned and bolted from the room. “San!” Tears sprang to his eyes. San couldn’t leave! Hakuei was coming. He couldn’t rescue _both_ of them if San wasn’t here. “Where are you sending him?” He jumped when Jin was suddenly at his side. 

Jin squeezed MiA’s dislocated shoulder, laughing at his pained cry. “You should worry about yourself, little human. Hakuei can’t know my name or my identity so that leaves me with a few options.” He jerked MiA’s head to the side and kissed his neck. MiA shuddered at the scrape of fangs over the damaged skin. “I could kill you, turn you into a vampire, or leave you with just enough life so that you’ll die soon after you reunite with your precious lover.” He stepped back with a dark chuckle. “But I’m a man of my word. Hakuei won our game and he’ll be here soon. Look into my eyes,” he commanded.

MiA had no choice but to obey. He met that blood-red gaze and braced himself for further pain.

“Forget my name,” Jin ordered. “You will not remember my name even if Hakuei should pry it from your mind.” He squeezed MiA’s shoulder again. The pain distracted him from his next assault. Fangs pierced his neck, pulling a gasp from his lips. His captor drank his blood one final time before he stepped back. “Go to sleep, MiA.” He struck MiA across the head, leaving him slumped in his bonds as consciousness faded.

* * *

Hakuei stopped outside the warehouse holding his beloved MiA. From the outside, it looked to be just another abandoned building in a once prosperous industrial district. The street lights were dead, trash littered the ground, and only the homeless or the destitute dwelled in this area. Hakuei’s hands clenched into fists as MiA’s scent reached him. His lover’s natural smell was overlaid with sex, blood, and fear. All he wanted to do was charge into the building and wrap MiA in his loving arms. Whisper words of comfort to him while apologizing for allowing this to happen. Leaving MiA in Tokyo had been a grave mistake. 

He forced himself to study the building. Hakuei knew he couldn’t rush inside. This vampire was clever. He’d struck when Tsuzuku and Koichi were unprepared, abducted MiA from his workplace, and kept him hidden from Hakuei and his allies for days. A man who’d been so cunning wouldn’t make MiA’s retrieval easy. He would’ve prepared traps or other security to keep them busy. Buy time for his escape. 

Minpha walked up to him. Like the rest of Katarina’s former dolls, he’d gladly come to MiA’s rescue. _“You’re right. I smell gunpowder near the front of the building. I bet the door is rigged to explode.”_

“The windows too,” Yuuki added. He’d dressed in sensible, black cargo pants and a dark hoodie. A similar outfit to Minpha. All they needed now were black hats to cover their bright hair and they’d look like bank robbers.

Minpha smiled at Hakuei’s thoughts. The smile soon faded as he studied the warehouse. _“I smell MiA on the second floor. There’s no gunpowder or gasoline in the room with him, but it’s there on other parts of that floor.”_

“I know. And we’re all aware that that ticking sound we’re hearing is no clock,” Hakuei growled. He gazed up at the building a moment longer before turning his head. Tsuzuku, Meto, and Rito waited nearby for further instruction. Koichi was on his way with the car. If MiA’s condition was dire, Hakuei would run him straight to the nearest hospital. If it wasn’t they would drive so he could hold his lover and comfort him before putting him into the hands of the doctors. “I want the three of you to go after the abductor and his servant. You’ve all seen the video footage and heard Ryoga’s description of him. The servant is an unwilling accomplice in this entire affair. He needs to be freed from his master’s control. As much as I long to execute this man myself, he must be brought before the Council. No doubt he has a lengthy list of crimes to answer for.” 

“He’ll be alive, but he won’t be well,” Tsuzuku snarled. He, Meto, and Rito chased after the scent trail of the two vampires.

“Yuuki, investigate the exterior. The servant was able to enter and exit without harm so he could bring food and water to MiA.”

Yuuki nodded. “I’ll report any traps I find and see if I can get a visual on the bomb.” He disappeared around the corner of the warehouse. 

Minpha touched Hakuei’s arm then pointed up to the roof. _“I believe this is our best bet for retrieving MiA. If every window is rigged, we can rip off the roof over MiA’s room so we can rescue him.”_

“His abductor will expect that.”

_“We can’t afford to let the clock go much further, Hakuei. The bomb isn’t in the same room that MiA’s in. It won’t take long for us to tear off the roof, grab MiA, and get him to safety. I know you want to be as careful as possible, but we simply don’t have the time.”_

Minpha was right. “The roof it is.” Hakuei sprang up onto the roof. The worn surface groaned beneath his weight, but held. He paused where MiA’s scent was strongest. He and Minpha crouched down. Minpha’s small fist punched through the shingles. He grasped the broken edges and heaved it upwards. Hakuei ripped off another chunk then dropped down into the room. It was sparse. The futon in the corner positively reeked of sex, the single lamp was turned on, and his precious lover was tied to a chair. Hakuei sucked in a breath as he took in the sight of MiA. Every finger was dislocated, his thumb and left arm were broken, and his opposite shoulder was dislocated. Blood colored the hair over MiA’s temple and the thighs of his uniform. The top part was in shreds to reveal bites, bruises, and scratches on the exposed skin. MiA’s head was bowed, body completely still except for the rise and fall of his chest. 

“MiA?” Hakuei called in a gentle voice as he knelt in front of him. He freed him from the ropes and called his name again. “MiA, my love, open your eyes.”

MiA stirred. His eyes slowly opened. He looked disoriented at first before his eyes widened. “Hakuei?” he breathed. “I-Is this real?”

 _“Hurry,”_ Minpha urged. _“Greet him later. You need to get him out of this building!”_

“It is.” Hakuei smiled at his lover, conscious of the ever present ticking. “MiA, I need to reset your fingers and your shoulder. I can’t do that until we’re at a safe distance from this warehouse. It’s going to explode in a matter of seconds.”

MiA’s eyes widened. “What? B-But, the evidence! There has to be something…”

Hakuei gathered MiA into his arms. “You and this vampire’s servant are all the evidence to his crimes that the Council needs. I’ll take us up to the roof where Minpha is waiting. He’s a friend. He’s here to help you. MiA, I’m sorry to say this, but my actions will jar your injuries. It’s going to hurt.” He sprang up onto the roof, hating every wince and shudder his actions elicited. He nodded to Minpha. _“Yuuki, forget about the traps. I have MiA. Get out of here before the bomb goes off. Catch up with Rito if you can. I sense it’s going to take multiple vampires to bring this killer down.”_

 _“I will. Good thing you went in via the roof. The bomb would’ve exploded if you’d gone through a window or the door.”_

“I know.” Hakuei pressed MiA closer. He reached the ground with Minpha just as the ticking stopped. The two sprinted away from the doomed building, putting as much distance between it and them in as little time as possible. MiA cried out as the explosion broke the silence of the night. He shivered in Hakuei’s arms, thoughts a turmoil of fear and pain.

Koichi brushed his mind. _“What the hell was that?”_ He demanded. 

_“MiA’s captor rigged the warehouse with a bomb. That’s the sound you heard. It isn’t important though. What matters is MiA. I have him, he’s safe, and in need of medical attention. Where are you?”_

_“Three blocks away. I can’t drive any further; there’s too much debris in the way. Is it safe to drive MiA to the hospital or do you need to run him there?”_

_“He can handle the drive. He’s malnourished, has a broken arm and thumb, and a dislocated shoulder and fingers.”_ Hakuei headed towards Koichi and the car. 

Koichi was waiting for them, the backdoor already open. “MiA!” He surged forward. “How are – fuck, look what that monster did to you. Quick, put him in the car so we can reset his shoulder and fingers.” 

Hakuei obliged. Now that they’d slowed down, MiA was eyeing Minpha with an almost wary look. “Minpha is the youngest of Katarina’s former dolls. He would introduce himself and greet you if he were able to. Minpha is incapable of speech. He can only communicate telepathically.”

Minpha smiled warmly at MiA. _“Hello, MiA. It’s nice to meet you at last. I only wish the circumstances had been better.”_

“He says it’s nice to meet you.” Hakuei stroked MiA’s cheek. “I need to reset your shoulder and fingers before we go. Will you allow me to send you to sleep? I don’t want you to experience further pain while I correct your bones.”

MiA shifted. “Hurry.” 

“Sleep, MiA.” Hakuei watched his eyes close and his head drop onto his good shoulder. “Minpha, sit behind him and hold him upright. Comfort him as much as you can. This is going to hurt him. I wouldn’t be surprised if it pulls him out of his sleep.” He waited until the younger vampire was in place before pushing MiA’s shoulder back into the socket. MiA jerked in his sleep. A pained whimper left his lips, making all three vampires wince. Minpha combed gentle fingers through MiA’s hair and made soft cooing noises while Hakuei reset the fingers on his left hand. He tried to work as quickly and efficiently as possible. MiA woke while Hakuei pushed his right ring finger back into place. He cried out when Hakuei reset his pinky. “Sorry,” Hakuei whispered. “You’re all done now.”

Koichi laid a gentle hand on MiA’s knee. “You’ve been so brave through all this.” Grief and self-blame filled his thoughts. He still felt responsible for what had happened to MiA. “I’m glad you’re safe now.”

MiA took a ragged breath. “Where’s Tsuzuku?”

“Looking for your captor and his slave. Rito and Meto are with him. I’ve asked Yuuki to join up with them.” Hakuei took MiA’s good hand and clasped it in his. “I know you want to go home. We have to go to the hospital first. I can set and split your arm, but I would prefer if you were seen by a modern professional. You need a cast for that. You’re also anemic.” He kissed MiA’s hand then leaned over his chest to buckle his seatbelt for him. 

“I want to go home,” MiA whispered.

“You will,” Hakuei promised. “Once you’ve seen the doctor.” He moved around to the other side and climbed in next to MiA. 

_“Should I ride with you or stay here?”_ Minpha asked.

Hakuei stroked MiA’s hair. “Do you want Minpha to ride to the hospital with us?” He would like having another vampire around to keep an eye on things. If MiA wasn’t comfortable, then Hakuei wouldn’t push the subject. MiA had already been through so much. 

“You can ride with us.”

Minpha smiled at MiA then got into the passenger seat. He and Kochi looked like twins from the back with their cotton candy pink hair.

MiA dropped his head onto Hakuei’s shoulder. “They have to find San. He’s the only reason I’m still alive. San stepped in whenever h-he took too much blood or didn’t feed me. San brought food and drinks, did everything he could to help me. Please, Hakuei, you have to save him! I need San to be safe,” he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. _“I’m so selfish. All I could think about was seeing Hakuei when I should’ve been pushing him to get to San.”_

Minpha twisted to look back at them. _“Hakuei, ask MiA to concentrate on San. His scent, his looks, his voice. We need all the information we can. This kidnapper is clever. Too clever. He’ll know he’s being hunted so he’ll do anything to throw off his pursuers. Does he consider San to be important though? He could order San to stay back, to cover his tracks for him. That’s why we need details. We’ve seen the upper portion of San’s face from your balcony footage. MiA’s likely seen more of him.”_

Hakuei relayed the request. He ached to question MiA about his abductor, but he knew it was too soon. MiA needed to have his bones reset, his body cleaned, and some nourishment before he could handle such a difficult topic. Then there was the matter of the human police. Staff would want MiA to file a police report about his abduction and rescue, his coworkers would be anxious for updates on his condition and his whereabouts…

It was going to be a long night. For all of them.


End file.
